


The Bird Who Wouldn't Sing (YJ Retelling + BirdFlash)

by Grooticorn



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: DaddyBats, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is mute, KF, Kid Flash - Freeform, M/M, Mute Robin, Muteness, Ninja, Robin - Freeform, Robin and KF are dating, Robin and Kid Flash are hiding a secret, Robin is a ninja, Robin is a trained assassin, selective mute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 36,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grooticorn/pseuds/Grooticorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever thought of Richard J. Grayson as a mute? A SELECTIVE MUTE! He was a Talon (Court of Owls) after his parents died, having been kidnapped and trained to be an assassin. Dick had run away and was adopted by... BRUCE WAYNE (AKA BATMAN)! After finding out Bruce was Batman, Robin was born! Robin soon met Kid Flash and they became best friends! Afterwards meeting Speedy (Roy Harper)! Now I didn't forget about the team, just read to find out! After all the title says this is a retelling of Young Justice with BirdFlash Included! Obviously not the exact same thing in the show because this is an alternative to what happens.</p><p>Warning: Slash/Yaoi, Artemis being a... Jerk, and well.. BIRDFLASH!</p><p>Also on Wattpad + Fanfiction.net</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice or YJ characters even though I really wish I did</p><p>This story is BASED off the YJ episodes, BUT that doesn't mean it's the same as the episodes. Things are different</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Rob meets KF

Prologue:

ROBIN'S POV

Robin was sitting in the dark, on the edge of a rooftop, in Central City. Beside him was Batman. The Dynamic Duo were in Central City at night because the Flash kept pestering Batman to let Robin meet his new protege. Usually Batman would say no to people getting near Robin (not Dick Grayson, though he's not too fond of that either), but Robin needed to meet others his age and although he won't admit it out loud, Flash is one of his closest friends and he trusts him. Robin rolled his eyes as he thought about the overprotective dad that is Batman. Soon his trained hearing, picked up whooshing noises and before he could blink, the Flash showed up followed closely by his sidekick ("No.. that sounded wrong," Robin thought, quickly correcting himself to think "Partner" instead of "sidekick"). Both speedsters had large grins on their faces. The Flash (that's getting tiring, I'm going to just call him Flash instead of The Flash) went up to Batman and said "Sorry we're late." "Kinda ironic," Robin thought, considering they had super speed. He didn't get to hear the rest because Kid Flash walked up to him and said, rather loudly, "Hi! I'm Kid Flash! Some call me Flash Boy or Flash Kid but it's Kid Flash! You must be Robin! Sorry Flash and I were late, we would've been here sooner but we lost track of time fighting Captain Cold." The last bit was said with a sheepish grin. Robin blinked, having heard part of it but didn't quite get the rest because it was said in what he dubbed "Speed Talk." He took out a small notebook and wrote down a greeting along with his name. Kid Flash looked confused before realizing Robin couldn't talk. Kid Flash was soon told that Robin was mute but instead of showing pity, he yelled out "Cool," then went on about a random topic. Robin blinked in surprise before smiling softly and listening Kid Flash ramble. He then stopped Kid Flash in the middle of his story on how he got his name by showing him his notebook. On the notebook said that Kid Flash was to be called KF since Kid Flash was apparently too long. Kid Flash then said he'd call Robin "Rob." They ended up hanging out until 11! Batman smiled when he saw Robin was actually happy. That was just the beginning of a beautiful friendship. (Soon to be relationship)


	2. Chapter 1: Independence Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Independence Day:  
> The "sidekicks" ensures that it is THE day, even if it means breaking into Cadmus.

Chapter 1: Independence Day Screams from picnickers filled the air as Freeze blasted around the park with his freeze ray. Soon a batarang knocked his ray, not knocking it out of his hand because of his strong grip. Freeze turned around, beginning his sentence when he heard an eerie cackle. (About the only noise that can be made from this special someone) Freeze looked around, only to feel someone bounce off his suit helmet. He turned and saw Robin, who quickly threw birdarangs at him. Freeze fell on the ground with cracks on his helmet. "Oh, the boy wonder," Freeze began, "The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison. Frankly, I'm underwhelmed." Robin just frowned and thought about how much of a hurry he was in. He started signing (sign language) exactly what he thought. Freeze just stared at him blankly until he realized the impatient look that was on Robin's face. "Kids. Always in such a rush," Freeze said. Robin just rolled his eyes. "Not talking (signing) to you," Robin thought with agitation. Robin pointed behind Freeze, causing the villain to turn around. Right then, Batman leaped into the air, his caped open to look like bat wings. He was then punched so hard that his helmet broke. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Everyone was standing in front of a building in Washington D.C. "Well, almost everyone," Robin thought. Right then he heard a loud "Aw man!" Everyone turned to see who said it. They turned right when Flash pulled up behind them, followed closely by Kid Flash. "I knew we'd be the last ones here," Kid Flash exclaimed with dismay. Flashes were going off around them as they headed into the Hall of Justice. Arguments could be heard about them as the photographers took their pictures. Kid flash asked "Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Before Robin could reply, Speedy said rather moody, "Don't call us sidekicks! Not after today." Robin sighed inwardly, having heard about how much Speedy hated to be called a sidekick each time they hung out together. "Sorry. First time at the hall, I'm a little overwhelmed," was Kid Flash's sheepish reply. Robin signed to Kid Flash rather quickly, "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed! Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Kid Flash, having learned sign language a few months after meeting Robin, just stared at him like he grew two more heads. Just then, they entered the hall. Robin's eyes (white spots on his domino mask) grew wide as he thought, "Maybe that's why." Kid FLash and Robin high five. *After the Roy stormed out and ranting about not getting respect* "Gee, what a drama queen," Robin thought. (See what I did there? XD) Robin snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kid Flash yelling at Aqualad about how the Justice League headquarters were actually in space. Aqualad then asked cautiously, "What is.. Project Cadmus?" Robin looked thoughtful before smirking. Kid Flash knew what that meant, they're going to witness some serious hacking skills! Robin rushed to the computer and started typing. "Access Denied," was heard from a female monotone voice. Kid Flash grinned and yelled "You wanna bet," believing in Robin's skills. Robin clicked a few keys and millions of numbers and letters appeared on the screen quickly. After finding out the information on Project Cadmus, Robin suggested they go to investigate. Kid Flash quickly translated what Robin signed. Aqualad realized Robin hadn't talked at all since they met. (In this story, they met once last month) Aqualad then came to the conclusion that Robin was mute and instead of pointing out what he just learned, he replied to the suggestion. "Solve their case before they do, it would be poetic justice." "Hey they're all about justice," Robin thought. "Wait. A-are you going to Cadmus?" Kid Flash asked excitedly, "Because if you're going, I'm going!" The last part was said with a wide grin and a quick (Not using super speed but speed that's humanly possible) peck on Robin's cheek. The grin only grew wider, if possible, at Robin's reaction; a deep blush. After realizing that he was staring in surprise at the two, who both were now staring at him with large grins (Robin recovered fast, he is after all, the protege of "The Goddamn Batman"), he cleared his throat. He then asked rather skeptically, "Just like that, we're a team on a mission?" "We didn't come for a play date," was his only reply. (Robin obviously didn't say it in this story cuz he CANT SPEAK!) After almost falling off the side of a flaming building, Kid Flash heard a firefighter call him Flash Boy. He groaned in frustration and called out that it was Kid Flash, murmuring under his breath about why it was so difficult to others. Aqualad questioned why he had to rush in and said to Robin that they needed a plan, only to turn to see an empty space of where Robin had been previously. He sighed and then saw Robin heading over to Kid Flash with his grappling hook. Robin quickly helped Kid Flash into a room. Kissing him on the forehead and then thumping him on his head before Robin turned around and got to work on the computers. Aqualad entered a room, seeing Robin on a computer while Kid Flash was rummaging through the cabinets. He said rather sarcastically, "Thanks for the assist." When he turned near a corner, he saw a strange figure going in the elevator. Kid Flash started talking about how the elevators shouldn't be working and took a step forward, only for Robin to put hand on his shoulder and head over to the elevator first. Robin stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the bottom button twice before scanning the elevator with his wrist projector. Aqualad pushed the doors of the elevator apart and looked down. Robin took a look and jumped down, after shooting his grappling hook up. Kid Flash and Aqualad shared a look before jumping down too, using Robin's grappling hook line. Right at SL 26, Robin realized he ran out of rope and started swinging his legs, letting go of his grappling hook, he leaped onto the small ledge by another elevator door. He was quickly followed by Aqualad, who helped Kid Flash as Robin hacked through the security. Aqualad opened the door, the same way as before, and they all stepped through it to look around. Kid Flash decided to use his super speed to scout the area, Aqualad shouting at him to wait. Kid Flash skid to a halt, ending up on his side when he saw giant creatures. One almost stepped on him! The others caught up, only for a tiny creature on the other creature's head to turn to them with glowing horns. Aqualad then said in a trance-like state, "No. Nothing odd going on here." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ They opened up the pod that was labelled "Kr," only to be attacked by the clone they were trying to save. Robin was knocked out first, Kid Flash soon afterwards (he was distracted with worry for Robin), Aqualad was last to fall unconscious. Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2: Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew "sidekicks," erm.. PARTNERS, could form a team together? Who is the "five of us?"

Chapter 2: Fireworks

“Time to wake up children,” the boys heard in their heads, “You must wake up, You must awaken, NOW.” They all woke up and realized they were in… pods!?

“What? What do you want? Quit staring! You’re creeping me out..” was heard in Kid Flash’s irritated voice. Robin tried to move his arms, to sign to Kid Flash, but found that he couldn’t. Kid Flash looked to his sides, trying to find Robin. When he finally realized that Robin was right next to him, he noticed the look he was receiving. Since he was always with Robin, he understood that Robin was trying to get him to think about how the clone might be able to fry them with a look.

“We free you and you turn on us,” Kid Flash said rather harshly. “Kid, please. Be quiet now,” Aqualad said rather quickly, noticing Kid Flash was about to say more. “I believe our friend was not in full control of his actions,” Aqualad went on to Kid Flash. While they were talking, Robin was using a lock picker on his glove.

“What if I… What if I wasn’t,” they heard from the clone. Kid FLash’s eyes widened as he exclaimed in shock, “He can talk!?” He got a glare from the clone and an angry reply, “Yes. He can!” Kid Flash noticed that the other two were staring at him. “Not like I said it.”

Aqualad turned back to the clone and realized, “The genomorphs taught you,” he found out about the creatures earlier when Robin hacked into the Cadmus system. He quickly added “Telepathically.” The clone’s reply was, “They taught me much. I can read. Write. I know the names of things.” Robin continued to pick the locks of his bindings as the others tried to convince the clone that they can help him.

“ But have you seen them? Have they actually let you see the sky or the moon?” Aqualad asked gently. His reply was, “ Images are implanted in my mind, but no. I have not seen them.” “ Do you know what you are, who you are?” Aqualad continued.

“ I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light.” was the monotonous reply.

Kid Flash and Robin shared a look. “To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but, like Superman, you deserve a life of your own beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus.” Aqualad continued to try and persuade Superboy. “ I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!” Superboy said rather loudly, defending his home. “You live in a test tube. We can show you the sun,” Aqualad said cautiously.

Kid Flash finally said something, “Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon.” Robin couldn’t believe KF went that long without talking. “We can show you, introduce you to Superman.” Aqualad said, ignoring Kid Flash. He was about to continue when Desmond walked in with a “No they can’t!”

“Activate the cloning process,” Desmond commanded. KF looked over to Robin in worry only to snicker when he realized what must have been going through Robin’s head. “Pass! Batcave’s crowded enough.” Robin thought.

“Hey! How come he gets to call Supey an it?” KF asked. Desmond ordered Guardian to get the “weapon” back to “it’s” pod. “Help us.” Aqualad said, looking Superboy in the eyes. Superboy soon left, with a genomorph on his shoulder.

The three boys were soon zapped with the machines that appeared in their pods. They all screamed and groaned in pain as the machine took some of their blood. Kid Flash glared at Desmond, hating to hear Robin in pain.

“Superboy. You live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person, the choice is yours, but ask yourself, "What would Superman do?"” Aqualad murmured, hoping that Superboy got Superman’s advanced hearing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to the lab was soon ripped open and the cloning process stopped. “Don’t give me orders.” Superboy said in a low voice after Desmond told him to get back in his pod. He turned to the three.

“You here to help us or fry us?” KF asked him. Superboy’s eyes narrowed before he replied in a regular tone, “Huh. I don’t seem to have heat vision so I suppose helping is my only option.” Robin felt like snickering but he decided against it. He finally picked the lock and jumped out of the pod.

Robin groaned as he rubbed his wrists. Kid Flash understood what he was thinking, even with Robin’s back towards him. He was thinking, “Finally! Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long.” “Seriously? That's what you're worried about? The whole League'll have our heads after tonight!” Superboy just looked at Kid Flash strangely before releasing Aqualad. Robin released KF and gave him a peck on the foreheard, then helped him out.

“You'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods before morning!” Desmond cried out as the four ran out the door. Robin rolled his eyes and signed “That guy is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all.” Kid Flash rolled his eyes, already used to Robin’s “slaughtering of the English language.” Robin quickly threw three birdarangs that blew up the blood samples, KF waiting for him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After almost being hit by an elevator, they ran away from the genomorphs. They followed Superboy’s directions before ending up in front of a wall. Robin just pointed at the air vent. They crawled through the air vents, with KF complaining about it being too slow, before Superboy heard the genomorphs.

Robin was on his wrist computer when he looked up at the others with a large grin. Kid Flash understanding that look said out loud, “Sweet! He hacked the motion sensors!” Aqualad and Superboy didn’t know much about hacking and Robin couldn’t say what he was doing so they didn’t ask how Kid Flash knew, just accepting the answer.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desmond drank the vile from project Blockbuster. Guardian was knocked into the wall after trying to subdue him. Superboy decided to attack, causing him to get smashed through the ceiling, creating a hole.

Robin looked at Kid Flash and Aqualad before shooting his grappling hook. He grabbed Kid Flash and headed up, through the hole. When Aqualad joined them, he saw Blockbuster (Desmond) fighting with Superboy. Superboy was swung at Aqualad and they both fell. Kid Flash and Robin ran over to them and helped them up.

Everyone attacked, with no luck, before Robin came up with a plan. He whistled and KF rushed over. He was let in on the plan and rushed off. Robin let the others in on the plan too as KF distracted Desmond with taunts.

KF continued to avoid Desmond’s attacks but a piece of the pillar, that Desmond punched, hit him on the back and he stumbled. He tried to get his momentum back but ended up being hit repeatedly by Desmond. Robin hurried to show Aqualad and Superboy his plan, wanting to help KF as soon as possible.

The explosive birdarangs that Robin planted blew up the building. Aqualad and Superboy decided to shield the other two from the explosion. They got out of the rubble, clothes a little torn and small bruises but overall, safe. “We did it.” Aqualad said in shock.

“Was there ever any doubt,” KF asked, knowing that Robin was thinking the same thing. Robin and Kid Flash highfive, only to hear small cracks at their ribs and to clutch their sides.

“See? The moon!” KF pointed out for Superboy. Right then, they see Superman. “And Superman! Do we keep our promises or what!” KF exclaimed. The rest of the league come into view and they all land around the four. Superboy walked forward, lifting the torn part of his clothes to show the S symbol on his chest.

“Is that what I think it is?” Batman asked in his emotionless tone. Kid Flash walked forward and lifted his hand to cover the side of his mouth, the side that Superboy was standing. “He doesn’t like to be called an it.” The league looked at each other in shock when Superboy told them that he was Superman’s clone. After a small pause, Batman said “Start talking.”

Superman approached Superboy and said that the league would figure something out before flying hastily away. “Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear,” Batman began as he walked up to the four, only to be interrupted by the Flash, “You should’ve called!” Batman glanced at him before turning back to them and continuing.

“End results aside, we're not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again.” “ I am sorry, but we will.” Aqualad said as he stepped forward with a determined look. Aquaman told him to stand down but he replied with, “Apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important.”

Robin looked at Batman, and even though he can’t see it, gave him the puppy eyes that he knew Batman couldn’t say no to. Batman felt the intense (And might I add, very adorable) look and his glare softened. (The others wouldn't notice cuz Batman's glare always looks harsh so they don't bother to look him in the eyes, but Robin did and he knew he won). Batman was going to say something but Superboy said loudly, “Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After discussing more about the new team of teens (and maybe a shared look between certain people *wink wink*), they decided to introduce someone. (They are in civvies) “This is the Martian Manhunter's niece. Ms. Martian.” They went up to her while Superboy stayed back. Robin realized this and gestured for him to come over (Yes, Superboy already realized he was mute). As soon as he stood in front of her, Miss Martian used her shape shifting powers to change her shirt. “I like your shirt,” she said with a small smile. Today was the day.


	4. Chapter 3: Happy Harbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER PREVIEW: (too much? spoilers?)  
> "If I told you, I'd have to kill you! :P Also, I don't leave home without it! First thing Batman taught me!" (Legit what he wrote on the paper) Everyone stared as Robin grinned and Wally chuckled. Wally and Robin got up and headed towards the exit, it was pretty late. "Speedy was so wrong! This team thing might just work out." KF said as he walked

Chapter 3: Happy Harbor

An explosion and a wooden crate breaking was heard at the construction site. An angry looking brute looked up with his gun pointing at a certain ex-"sidekick." "You again! I'm starting to get insulted that Green Arrow's not messing with my operation personally!" With that, the brute started shooting at Speedy as he dodged every shot. He shot an arrow at the guy, lodging it into the gun and blowing it up. As the smoke quickly dispersed, the brute yelled about how much he paid for a suit in his size. He yelled at his henchmen to squash him, when Kid Flash ran past, knocking one down. When the henchmen turned with their guns pointed in his direction, they were quickly knocked out of their hands by birdarangs. Robin then swung over their heads with a cackle as Aqualad attacked them.

The brute threw pieces of the ground at Speedy and Aqualad used his weapons to smash them. Speedy launched an arrow at the brute as Aqualad turned to him and told him how fitting the cave is for the new team. Robin landed behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, signing to him about how it was for covert missions, "spy stuff." Kid Flash then ran over, stopping by Aqualad's side. "And wait'll you see Superboy and Miss Martian!"

The Brute then disrupted their conversation by throwing another boulder like piece of the ground at them. Everyone dodged. Speedy launched more arrows, causing the brute to stumble. (Yes, I know I keep calling him "brute" but I don't know his name soo...) The brute chuckled and with a smirk said, "Tell Arrow you shouldn't send a boy to do a man's job." Speedy got ready to shoot another arrow as the Brute said "Go ahead," in his smug voice, thinking it would only cause him to stumble. Speedy shot it at him and foam soon covered the brute as he started yelling but it was muffled.

KF zoomed over to him, "High density polyester foam. Nice!" he said, giving a thumbs up as Speedy turned and walked over to Aqualad and Robin. Robin was leaning on a giant crate before he signed a question, "So Speedy, you in?" Speedy turned to Robin and simply said "Pass." He added moodily, "I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse to hang out with the other kids. Your Junior Justice League is a joke. Something to keep you busy and in your place. I don't want any part of it!"

Speedy said the last part while walking into the shadows of the small opening between the crates. Before he was completely gone though, he said in a soft and sad-like tone "Wouldn't want to be stuck with you two lovebirds." Aqualad, having been there yet forgotten about, blinked before realizing the two (Robin and Kid Flash) were dating. He just thought they were REALLY close friends (Like when you're so close to a friend that you can say 'I Love You' without it being weird).

Speedy had said that to Kid Flash and Robin. KF went over to Robin and placed his hand on his shoulder, knowing Speedy was planning to just walk away but had said the last part for Robin. Robin may be a trained assassin (though he doesn't kill anymore and he holds back a lot, due to not wanting to accidently murder someone) but he's still quite emotional (Yeah, he's a bat and he doesn't show emotion, but that doesn't mean he can't feel anything) and Robin cares a lot for KF and Speedy, having met the two because of Batman. Batman is VERY protective so it's pretty much a big deal meeting two of your first ever friends to be! The three were the best of friends, even before KF and Robin started dating. All three cared for each other and KF knew that Roy still cared about them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Recognized: Robin B-01, Kid Flash B-03"

Kid Flash rushed forward, towards the center of the room, dragging Robin along in a humanly possible speed (not wanting Robin to fall or something). Everyone's in civvies though Robin has shades on. Kid Flash asked "What did he say?" as Robin signed, "Did you ask him?" Everyone just stared, confused, at Robin before answering. None of them knew sign language except for KF and Robin, but they guessed his question was similar to Kid Flash's. "He's arriving now," Aqualad said in his calm voice. "Then what are we waiting for!" Kid Flash said excitedly as he lightly slapped Robin's shoulder. He rushed off with Robin and the others following.

They exited the cave as Red Tornado approached. "Red Tornado!" Kid Flash yelled as he waved. "Greetings. Is there a reason you intercepted with me outside the cave." (Ya, I know it's supposed to be a question mark but he's a robot! It didn't sound like a question) "We hoped you had a mission for us," Aqualad answered for them. " Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." was Red Tornado's reply. "Its been a week and nothing's.." Kid Flash was cut off as Red Tornado raised his hand. "You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company." "This team is not a social club." Aqualad stated. "No. But I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave."

"Keep busy. Does he think we're falling for this!" Kid Flash said grumpily as he lightly punched Robin on the shoulder. M'Gann tried to read his mind as the cave scanned him. She then remembered he was a machine and she can't read the mind of an inorganic being. She stated what she just remembered. "Nice try though." Kid Flash said in his 'I'm-just-saying-this-cuz-I'm-optimistic' tone. He was going to say more but Robin elbowed him and gave him a pointed look. Kid Flash then gave sheepish look as Robin tilted his head slightly. KF nodded with a grin and a wink. They then realized everyone was staring at them weirdly, they ended their silent conversation as Aqualad mentioned how much of a clubhouse this was.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play as tour guides." M'Gann said as everyone turned and looked at Superboy. "Don't look at me." Superboy said, feeling uncomfortable with the stares. Everyone turned back to M'Gann. "We won't! A private tour sounds more fun!" KF said as he leaned closer to her. Robin gave him another elbow to the side and a small batglare. KF grinned as he draped his arm around Robin's shoulders, giving him another wink and a peck on the cheek. M'Gann squealed at how cute they were and how Robin was adorable when he was blushing. Kid Flash then said rather loudly, "I told you that you are adorable when you're jealous!" Aqualad, who was a little surprised that KF would flirt with M'Gann when dating Robin, soon realized what happened. He smiled at the couple. Soon everyone headed back into the cave. Robin flicked KF's forehead, pouting over what had happened earlier. KF just grinned knowing that Robin knew he wouldn't leave him for someone else as he mentally added to the list on why Robin's cute when he's jealous.

As the team were talking about how "The bad guys know that they know that they know about the place," (Courtesy of Robin holding a piece of paper with those words before KF grabbed his hand and shortened it so that M'Gann would understand what he meant) when Superboy stated that he smelt smoke. M'Gann gasped as she exclaimed "My cookies!" before flying out of the room and into the kitchen. Everyone followed her as she placed a burnt tray of cookies telekinetically onto the counter. "I bet they'd have tasted great! He doesn't seem to mind." Robin signed as he pointed to KF. (Robin is so used to signing what he wants to say, that he forgot they don't understand) M'Gann turned to where he was pointing to see KF munching on the burnt cookies.

"I have a serious metabolism" said KF sheepishly with a mouthful of cookies when he realized everyone was staring at him. "I'll.. make more." M'Gann offered. "It was sweet of you to make any," Aqualad stated. "Thanks Aqualad," was the dejected reply of M'gann. "We're off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm," Aqualad began, "Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." "I'm Wally," KF said distractedly as he stared at Robin with his elbow on the counter and his head on his hand. ("Since we all apparently trust each other with secret identities" was left unsaid by them all.) Aqualad then realized that Robin and Wally weren't paying attention to what was said, having been too busy staring at each other with googly eyes. When everyone turned to Robin, he just put his hands up, as if saying "It's not my fault." "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name." Wally explained for Robin, though he already knew Robin's ID. "Mine's no secret. It's M'Gann M'Orzz, but you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name! And I'm on Earth now." M'Gann said cheerily.

Superboy began to walk out before he heard (in his head), "Don't worry Superboy, we'll find you an Earth name too." He turned to see M'Gann smiling softly at him. "Get out of my head!" Superboy yelled as everyone else turned to look at her. "What's wrong? I-I don't understand.. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically!" Her words were now in everyone's heads, she was then told to stop by Kaldur. "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy." Wally then told them his "theory" about how "the genomes left a bad taste in Superboy's brain." "I-I didn't mean to.." Superboy cut M'Gann off by saying, rather harshly, "Just. STAY. OUT!" He then walked out.

M'Gann looked dejectedly at her shoes before facepalming and saying "Hello Megan! I know what we can do!" She then flew off. Robin shrugged before everyone followed. They passed by Superboy, who was sitting on the couch. M'Gann then asked Superboy to come with but he shut her down, in his blunt tone. After glancing at her sad face, he got up and followed her as she started to smile again. She showed everyone her Bioship before wakening it and turning it so that they could enter. Everyone stared, surprised, before following her after she asked if they were coming.

Everyone ignored Robin and Wally's banter, though Robin was just signing and making facial expressions while Wally was playfully arguing with him. The others exchanged looks, having already seen this happen only once. They didn't understand sign language but they knew it was a strange conversation because Wally was talking about gorillas and a Batcar? Along with a theme song. (Gorilla Grodd, Batmobile, Batman Theme Song) Aqualad started giving Superboy advice about how to say sorry. Robin then took out a small notepad out of his pocket, wrote something, then showed M'Gann. "He'll come around." "He doesn't seem to like me very much" M'Gann said sadly. "You guys remember he has superhearing, right?" Wally said teasingly. The three glanced in Superboy's direction.

Robin looked over at Wally, then glanced at his notepad with a frown before looking back at Wally again with a grin. Wally the asked "How about showing us a little Martian shapeshifting?" After a little of watching her shapeshift into Robin and KF, Robin started clapping then started signing before glancing at Wally. Wally got the hint, he told M'Gann that Robin thought the shapeshifting was impressive but she didn't quite get the exact details. "Mimicking boys is a lot harder." she explained. Aqualad questioned how she changed her clothes. "They're organic, like the ship!" she said with a smile, "They respond to my mental commands." "As long as they're the only ones." Superboy said. M'Gann looked down with a sad face.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing Manhunter does?" questioned Wally. "Density shifting? No, i-it's a very advanced technique..." M'Gann explained. "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall" Robin wrote on his notepad before giggling and showing the rest "When KF tries it, bloody nose." Wally just sighed, "Dude!" Robin continued giggling as Wally pouted. Wally loves it when Robin giggles, he finds it adorable; practically everything Robin does is adorable to him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting the alert from Red Tornado about a Power Plant and practically getting sucked into a tornado like whirlwind, they landed the Bioship and hopped off. "Robin? Are tornadoes common in New England?" Kaldur asked, turning to his left only to see an empty space where Robin once was. Wally just sighed, already used to Robin doing his "ninja act." Robin's cackle was soon heard, echoing around the place. M'Gann then asked, "How can he laugh if he can't talk?" Wally looked at her with a frown before heading towards the power plant.

A slam was heard, along with pained grunt as they rushed into the power plant to see Robin on the ground. Superboy appeared beside Robin and asked, "Who's your new friend?" Robin just stared at him as Superboy jumped to attack. KF knew Robin was thinking about something sarcastic. "My apologies. You may address me as Mr. Twister." the Robot that caused Robin to end up on the ground said. KF, put on his goggles, preparing to fight. No one hurts his Robin and gets away with it. Superboy, who was trying to push through the small twisters was soon tossed into a wall and landed on the ground with a thud. Robin picked himself up, clutching his side. "Mr. Twister," he thought, "Good luck saying that really fast."

Everyone, except Superboy and Robin, attacked Mr. Twister. KF was flung outside and the others were flung to the ground. "I was prepared to be challenged by a real superhero. I was not, however, expecting children." Mr. Twister stated. Robin glared and took 2 birdarangs out of his jacket. He flung them at the android and thought "We're not children!" The first one was stopped by whirlwinds and the second one blew up after being flicked off the android. "Have you no adult supervision?" Mr. Twister queried, trying to get the Boy Wonder to say something, "I find your presence here quite disturbing." "Well, we hate to see you disturbed. Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can!" Robin thought.

Miss Martian and Superboy attacked before Superboy was flung at Miss Martian. Robin and Aqualad tried next, before they too were slammed into each other. "Indeed. That was quite.. Turbing. Thank you." The robot said, flying out as everyone gained consciousness again.

Kid Flash, who was flung outside and had skidded across the ground sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He saw Mr. Twister (HA! Rhyme) leave through the hole he had created, and KF rushed into action again. "What have you done to my team?" he demanded. 'What have you done with Robin' was left unsaid. "Embarrassed them largely," was his answer before twisters were launched at him. He braced himself for impact but when he received none, he opened his eyes. "I got you Wally!" He heard M'Gann say.

"I would have thought you have all learned your limitations by now." the robot stated. "What do you want!?" Aqualad demanded. "Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero." Mr. Twister said harshly. Aqualad told Miss Martian to read his mind to find a weakness. "I thought I wasn't supposed to do that!" M'Gann said in a panicked voice. KF answered with a "It's okay with the bad guys!" She tried but got nothing. "Hello Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise!" KF looked at Robin and saw the look he had on his face, "It's not him!" Everyone just stared, Robin shook his head at him. KF nodded, soon everyone else was knocked out on the ground. The two shared a look then looked up at Mr. Twister. "Why do you knock your own teammates out?" he asked. His question was ignored.

KF yelled to Robin, "No holding back! Don't worry, he's a robot! It won't really count!" Mr. Twister was confused, what wouldn't count? (Remember earlier? With Speedy?) Robin nodded and looked at their teammates, then back at KF. Kid Flash got the hint and ran off. Robin then took out a katana out of nowhere. (Robin may be human, but in the past he was experimented on by the Court of Owls.) He did not really have powers but he does have a small space in some pocket dimension, where he keeps his weapons and other important stuff. He can access it whenever and wherever. Just a human with a special ability. He can't fly or throw fireballs but he does have this; it's not used often but once in awhile (Like now) he uses this "power."

After beating Mr. Twister (and the robot human inside him), he put the sword back into his small pocket dimension. He felt a gust of wind and turned to see KF. "I put them in the Bioship" KF explained before they both headed to the Bioship and flew back to the cave.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Superboy and M'Gann woke up and entered the kitchen, the only room with the lights on. "What happened?" Superboy asked with a frown, "All I remember is fighting Mr. Twister." "Finally! You guys take forever to get up!" They turned to see Wally and Robin sitting at the counter, sitting on stools that weren't there the day before.

"Mr. Twister sucked the air away and Batman arrived, took care of him." Wally explained, using a lie. Robin looked down at his hands for some reason, Wally draped an arm around his shoulder. The others thought it was because they failed at beating Mr. Twister so M'Gann decided to try and cheer him up, saying it's because they were new at the team thing and that they'll get better. Robin all of a sudden, stiffened his shoulders and took a birdarang out. Everyone in the room was surprised before Kaldur walked in. Robin sighed and relaxed, putting the birdarang back into his utility belt. "You brought your utility belt?" Superboy asked after a moment of silence. "Where do you hide it?" M'Gann asked, realizing he took it out of nowhere.

Robin tensed up again and took out his notepad, scribbling something on there before showing the others. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you! :P Also, I don't leave home without it! First thing Batman taught me!" (Legit what he wrote on the paper) Everyone stared as Robin grinned and Wally chuckled. Wally and Robin got up and headed towards the exit, it was pretty late. "Speedy was so wrong! This team thing might just work out." KF said as he walked, "Sure we failed, but we did pretty good for our first battle as a team."

"Recognized: Robin B-01. Kid Flash B-03"


	5. Chapter 4: Schooled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CLONISM, ROAD TRIP, AND FEELING THE ASTER!  
> That's all I have to say.. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I skipped an episode: "Drop Zone," It was cuz it took so long to rewatch episodes and write about it! I don't have that kind of time!

Chapter 4: Schooled

After watching Kid Flash beat Aqualad at air hockey on the hologram computer, everyone heard

"Recognized: Superboy B-04."

They turned to stare at the entrance to the cave and saw Superboy enter with a frown. Superboy walked straight forward, not caring if they were using the hologram computer, causing the air hockey game disappear. M'Gann greeted him and asked how his trip to Metropolis was.

Robin gave a sigh. He had watched and heard what happened by hacking into the security camera of Wayne Industries. Batman is gonna give Superman one heck of a lecture. Robin snickered silently as he thought about how Batman might give the lecture. Poor Superman... More importantly, Poor Superboy. Robin turned to KF, knowing he'd understand just by looking at his eyes, as he thought about how Superboy is being ignored by Superman just because he's a clone. There has to be a word for that... CLONISM! Is that even a word? It is now.. KF's small chuckle caught everyone's attention. They're doing it again! Talking without actually talking.. A silent conversation! Robin didn't notice, too busy with his thoughts and made up words. He was only snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone clear their throat.

Everyone must've heard too, because everyone turned and saw Black Canary and Martian Manhunter. "Ready for training, everyone?" Black Canary asked. M'Gann ran up to her uncle, giving him a hug. The two had a small conversation and Robin noticed Superboy turn and head for the exit. He was stopped in his tracks when Black Canary told him to stick around for training.

Black Canary went on about how fighting was about acting and not reacting. "I'll need a sparring partner," Black Canary said. KF's hand shot up and he threw away his snack. He took one step before Robin put a hand on his shoulder and stared at him with a "don't-do-something-stupid-look." KF exclaimed loudly, "I won't!" That gave him lots of weird looks as everyone started to pay more attention to the two. He gave a sheepish look before giving Robin his attention again. Robin gave him a pointed look before gently shoving him towards Black Canary. KF realized how long he was taking so he zipped in front of her.

She quickly threw a punch, which he blocked, before sweeping his legs from under him. The floor lit up with the words "Kid Flash: Fail." Black Canary complimented his block before asking if anyone knew what he did wrong. Robin snickered thinking about how he got served. KF knew and exclaimed "Dude!" everyone just gave him more weird looks.

"Oh please." Everyone turned to Superboy. "With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon. And this is a waste of my time." "Prove it," Black Canary said as she got ready for another spar. KF backed up, standing beside Robin. Superboy threw a punch at Black Canary but she grabbed his arm and flipped him, Superboy went down. Robin was giving KF a silent scolding for holding back, TOO much. They weren't even paying attention until they heard a growl. They turned to see an angry Superboy get off the ground and attack Black Canary. He ended up on the ground again.

Robin covered his mouth, not wanting them to notice his giggling. Kid Flash just rolled his eyes with a fond smile when he heard the adorable, yet muffled, giggles. The muffled laughter was soon cut off as Batman appeared on the holoscreen (yeah, I know. Not creative but I have no idea what it's called!) with a small glare (his business face). He was going to say something before he heard Robin's cute laughter. No one noticed but KF and Robin, but Batman's eyes had softened before he told them about how an android copied the League's powers and how it took eight leaguers four hours to defeat it.

"Who made it?" Robin signed, "T.O. Morrow?" (What! He doesn't know everything! He isn't Batman!) Batman's lips turned up so slightly that no one but Robin noticed. "Good guess Robin, but Red Tornado doesn't think so." Martian Manhunter cut in (Yes, everyone forgot he was there), "The technology bears the signature of, Professor Ivo." "Ivo? But, Ivo's dead." Came Aqualad's shocked yet still calm sounding voice. Black Canary turned and looked at him, "So we all thought. Or hoped."

Batman started to say in his stern voice "To make certain that the android's permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to separate S.T.A.R. lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation." That was all Robin heard before he stopped paying attention, already knowing what Batman would say from years of working with him. He started tracing pictures onto KF's hand.

For once, KF was paying attention because he shouted "Yes! Road trip!" after Batman finished talking. Robin just smiled at him. "So now we take out your trash?" Superboy asked angrily. Batman's eyes narrowed before he asked in a slightly deeper voice than before, "You have something better to do?" Everyone headed out after they received the coordinates.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone hid in the bushes, on motorbikes, as the android was packed into the trucks. They were all dressed in civvies. The six trucks headed out with the bikes in tow. Everyone had been partnered up already. Robin frowned, thinking about how Kid Flash wasn't with him. Instead, Robin was partnered with Superboy.

"I told you, we need to talk," Batman said as he stopped Superman from flying off. Robin smirked before driving out of earshot.

Beforehand, Robin attached a speaker to his helmet, knowing Superboy could be annoyed easily. "If dislike is the opposite of like," Robin began, noticing that he startled Superboy a little, "is disaster the opposite of aster? See, if things are going wrong, they go right..." Robin noticed the blank stare so he explained to him about the speaker in his helmet and how the computerized voice coming out worked (He mouthed the words and the helmet guesses what he's mouthing). Superboy then looked ahead again with a frown.

"Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?" "Canary. What business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super-strength?" was the angry reply that he got. Robin replied as friendly and gentle as he could with the monotone computer voice, "Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman - and, well - me." Superboy understood what Robin meant. Not liking it, he sped up.

KF heard the conversation through the comlink. He knew Robin had handled it. He chuckled at his new word and how Robin was smart enough to bring the speaker. (Robin made it a week after they met, getting lots of hand cramps from hanging with KF so much but having to write everything he wanted to say)

Monkeys soon attacked their truck. Aqualad commed Robin and told him about the attack. Robin replied, much to his surprise, sarcastically "Kinda figured." Aqualad guessed their truck was under an attack also. He turned to KF quickly and KF simply said "speaker" before speeding up.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy said lowly. "Robot Monkeys!" Robin laughed, "Totally Ivo's tweaked style." He put his motorcycle into battle mode before reminding Superboy to do the same. "No point." Superboy replied before jumping off his bike and onto the truck. His bike crashed into Robin's, causing the latter to jump off and latch onto the truck with his grappling hook. They both started attacking the monkeys.

Superboy was lifted into the air, after being hit in the eyes by lasers, and dropped onto the ground by the monkeys. He launched himself back onto the truck, using his superhearing.

Meanwhile, KF's motorcycle was attacked by monkeys. This caused him to hop off and start running. KF knocked some of the robots off the truck before landing on the roof of said truck. He soon screamed in shock when he saw M'Gann on the roof too, with six arms. This made her scream too and their brief distraction allowed the robot monkeys to fly off with the android parts.

Back with Robin, he finally got onto the roof of the truck. He pulled out his Escrima sticks (from his pocket dimension. He pulled out these because his utility belt would take too much time and if he pulled something else out, it would be too suspicious) and continued fighting. These Escrima sticks aren't as good as his Nightwing ones. (He had his Nightwing stuff for future purposes)

Right then, Superboy landed on the roof and attacked the monkeys. The truck started swerving when the monkeys lasered the tires. Robin yelled at the driver to get out (still using the computer voice) before grabbing the driver and jumped. The truck flipped and turned before it finally landed upside down. The back of the truck blew up as the robots flew away with the other parts.

Superboy lifted the truck off of himself before blinking a few times. When his vision cleared, he jumped after the monkeys. Robin called out after him. Aqualad then told Robin, through the comlink, that they had lost their cargo. Robin responded with "It's gone, and so is my partner!" Aqualad blinked, still not used to getting replies from the Boy Wonder, before switching to Superboy's comlink. He asked the clone to radio in his position so that they could help. Superboy threw his earpiece after shouting at them about how he didn't need or want help.

"I think he ditched his com." came Robin's computerized voice. "Super." KF said sarcastically, "Now we can't even track him." M'Gann explained how Superboy was out of her range and suggested that they should contact Red Tornado for help. Aqualad replied with "Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves. And the mission can still succeed if we can recover the parts before they are reassembled." "That's a great plan.. Except for the part about us not knowing where to look!" KF shouted. He soon remembered how much of a genius Robin was when Robin said, "Maybe we do."

KF zoned out a little from Robin's tech talk before he heard, "both parts are converging in... Gotham City!" Aqualad knew M'Gann and him won't be able to get that far to the south quick enough so he sent Kid Flash. KF grinned when he heard that before he quickly put on his goggles and rushed Robin's way. Robin had grinned the same time KF did before he got a mini cycle from his trashed bike. He then sighed. "Definitely a disaster, heavy on the 'dis.'

Superboy had found Ivo on a train and destroyed some of the robot monkeys. He soon was attacked by the android that he was supposed to be protecting with his team. The android was soon identified as Amazo. He started fighting Amazo, with him on the losing side. After an extremely powerful punch that sent him flying, he landed in a building with lots of desks and chairs. Amazo flew after him.

Robin drove on, this time wearing his Robin costume. He turned when he heard the familiar rush of wind. He saw that KF had changed too. "Hey. You changed too!" "You kidding?" KF asked with a huge grin and a fake shudder, "I feel naked in civvies. You still tracking the parts?" "They were heading through Gotham. But they veered!" Robin began before realizing, "Dude! Wait, they're at my old school!" (Did I forget to mention he no longer goes to that school because Robin and Dick are BOTH mute, too suspicious)

Superboy was being thrown around like a ragdoll! He soon found himself on the floor of a school gym. He looked at the bleachers when he heard slow clapping. He saw Ivo sitting casually. Amazo continues his onslaught of punches before Superboy heard, "Yoink!" He found himself in the corner of the gym, thanks to Kid Flash.

Robin launched birdarangs at the android but it fazed through, exploding behind Amazo. "Access: Red Tornado."

The boys soon found themselves launched into walls and bleachers. "Access: Captain Atom." KF looked up and saw a hand pointed at him. He quickly dodged the beam. The three boys attacked and soon, KF found himself in a death grip, being crushed with Superman's strength. "Access: Martian Manhunter" KF fazed onto the floor as an arrow fazed through the android. The arrow landed near Robin. He stared at it before getting up and launching another birdarang. "Access: Superman." Amazo's eyes turned red. KF tackled Robin out of the way as Superman's laser vision was about to hit him.

Superboy looked around before softly saying, "Access: Black Canary." He then launched himself at Ivo. "Want to see me channel that anger!?" Superboy yelled at Ivo, who had jumped out of the way of his attack, last minute. "Great, he's gone ballistic again!" KF said with widened eyes. "Maybe not," Robin signed, no longer wearing his helmet from earlier.

Robin kicked Ivo before throwing a birdarang at Amazo who said "Access: Martian Manhunter." Superboy put his hand where Amazo's head should be. They soon heard "Access: Superman." Amazo solidified, with Superboy's hand through his head. The android's head soon blew up. Robin soon ran to the fallen android, quickly starting to disassemble him. " Dude. The guy has no head." KF said, knowing what Robin was doing. "Don't take any chances!" Aqualad's voice rang out as he and Miss Martian appeared.

Miss Martian flew up to Superboy and asked if he was alright. "Fine," Superboy began with a small smile, "feeling the aster." Robin turned to Superboy with a huge grin. "Hey! Where's Ivo?" KF questioned as everyone looked around at the damaged gym.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqualad finished debriefing when Martian Manhunter mentioned how the mission had complications. Everyone glanced at Superboy who made a face before turning his head a little. "Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them as impressed the league." Batman said. "The.. whole.. League?" Superboy asked hesitantly. "Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads." Batman said. Robin grinned at how Batman got Superboy to give a small smile.

"Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists. Because there's some problems even we can't handle individually." Batman continued. "Please, if we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask." Robin thought as he pulled out an arrow. The same one that helped KF. KF had stared intently at Robin the whole time, he finally realized that that was the arrow that saved him. KF snatched it out of his boyfriend's hand and asked, "Look familiar? You were following us. Baby-sitting! YOU STILL DON'T TRUST US!" Robin stared at him with a face that said "we hang out with Roy too much."

"We didn't follow you." Batman said as Green Arrow took out his arrow. "And that's not your arrow... But that means..." KF began before coming to a conclusion, "Speedy!" "He has our backs." Aqualad said with a smile. "Souvenir!" KF said happily as he snatched the arrow from someone's hand, yet again. GA and Batman shared a look that Robin noticed.


	6. Chapter 5: Infiltrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who ARE you!?" Wally exclaimed. Artemis said "I'm his niece" at the same time Green Arrow said "She's my niece." "Another niece?" Robin thought...  
> ____________________________  
> ..."But I warn you: do not hurt my friends!" He then mumbled, "Especially Robin."

Chapter 5: Infiltrator

The team was at the beach. It was a nice day and everyone decided to take advantage of their free time. Everyone had a short moment of silence as they pitied Wally, who was starting his first day of school. They then spent the day enjoying their time at the beach and having fun.

While they were enjoying their free day, Wally was having a torturous and very slow day at school. It was his first day, beginning of the year. He knew the others were at the beach and he groaned, upset he couldn't be there instead. He missed Robin... When the bell rang, he ran out with humanly possible speed (though a little faster than that) and screamed in joy. FREEDOM!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Recognized: Kid Flash B-03"

He entered the cave, wearing his civvies. "The Wall-Man is here!" He then tripped after a few steps. Everyone stared at him, expecting nothing less. They were dressed in uniform. Robin held back a giggle. Wally then realized that Red Tornado and Batman were there too! Along with Green Arrow and some girl he didn't know. He guessed that he'd be introduced to her later.

"Wall-Man huh? I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" the girl asked kind of snarky. He already hated her. "Uh... Who's this?" He asked with a 'I-already-don't-like-you' tone. "I'm Artemis, you're new teammate," she stated in her 'I'm-superior' voice. "Kid Flash, never heard of you," he replied a little flatly, using his fake friendly tone. "Um, she's my new protege," Green Arrow cut in, he could already feel the tension in the air between the two. "Wha-what happened to your old one!" KF asked, panicked.

"Recognized: Speedy B-06"

Wow, speak of the devil... "Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." Roy said as he stepped from the entrance. "Roy? You look-" Green Arrow began before he was cut off. "Replacable." Red Arrow said in a slightly bitter voice. "It's not like that! You told me you were going solo.." Green Arrow tried. "So why waste time finding a sub. Does she even know how to use that bow!?" Red Arrow exclaimed, a little frustrated.

"Yes. She can." Artemis cut in. "Who are you?!" Wally exclaimed. Artemis said "I'm his niece" at the same time Green Arrow said "She's my niece." "Another niece?" Robin thought with a "You're-lying-and-I-know-it" smirk on his face. "She is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the team and we have no quota on archers." Aqualad said calmly, with a small smile. "We did. You know who we'd pick." Wally said in his calm voice, now that's saying something.

"Whatever Baywatch; I'm here to stay." Artemis said with a smirk. Aqualad ignored her and turned to Red Arrow, "You came to us for a reason." "Yeah. A reason named Dr. Serling Roquette." Red Arrow answered as Robin's eyes widened. Robin soon was grinning and he pulled up his holoscreen from his glove. He started typing on the screen quickly and soon, holoscreens all around them started to show information on Dr. Roquette.

Roy has met Robin a few months after KF did. He knew what Robin was thinking. "Abducted two weeks ago," Roy said, looking at Robin. The rest of the team (minus Wally), Green Arrow, and even Artemis gave Roy and Robin weird looks. "Great, even Roy has silent conversations with Robin," ran through most of the team's heads. Red Arrow ignored the looks and continued, "By the League of Shadows." Red Arrow clicked a button that pulled up information on "the Fog." He then went through information on what the "infiltrators" were capable of.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking.. Yeah, sounds like the Shadows," Artemis said bitterly. "Like you know anything about the shadows," Wally began before noticing her smug grin, "Who are you!?" Roy went on, "Roquette's working on a virus.."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was at the school where Roquette is hiding. "Miss Martian, link us up. We do not want the Shadows intercepting our coms." Aqualad requested. "Everyone online?" Miss Martian asked. "This is weird," Artemis thought. "And distracting." the Doctor (Ha! Like Doctor who?) said before going on a small rant. "Lady, do you always complain this much when somebody's trying to help you?" KF asked while eating a snack. He was dressed in his stealth suit.

Artemis and KF then began to bicker as Robin watched in slight amusement. "Fate of the world, at stake!" the Doctor exclaimed telepthically. "She started it!" KF stated, childishly. Artemis then went to help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter. Aqualad, who was there the whole time, rolled his eyes at the immature two.

KF bit into his chocolate bar angrily. Robin turned to him and gave him a look. "What! NO! That was Speedy's, I mean Red Arrow's.. arrow. Right?" KF replied telepahically. Robin shook his head and gave a small shrug. " Hmph. Well, still not giving her the satisfaction." The rest of the team ignored them, used to Robin not saying anything but KF still having a conversation with him. "You know, I can still hear you!" Artemis exclaimed, not really knowing what they were talking about but knowing it had something to do with her. KF groaned in frustration. Robin must've sympathized for him because he got a peck on the lips. Not seeing him for about 6-7 hours made him realize how much he'd miss being with him. They would've started full on making out but they knew they had to stay focused. (Aqualad was also giving them a warning look)

Superboy hopped over the school building, over to where Artemis and Miss Martian was. He then started walking. "Mmmm.. That boy," Artemis continued to stare at Superboy as he turned and looked at her, after being mentioned. "He can still hear you! We can all hear you." Miss Martian said with a frown. "Oh, I know," Artemis replied. Aqualad then requested for Miss Martian to reconfigure the Bioship so that Robin and Superboy could pursue the fog. Robin waved sadly to KF before giving him a quick kiss on the lips again, this time slightly longer. He then ran out of the building and followed Superboy into the Bioship.

"You embarrassed Superboy," Miss Martian told Artemis with a frown. "Didn't hear him say that," Artemis replied with a smirk. "Must you challenge everyone?" Miss Martian asked, frustrated. "Where I come from, that's how you survive." Was her reply. Miss Martian's eyes narrowed.

Kid Flash noticed a shadow on the floor so he pursued it. He approached the pool and noticed marbles. Instead of slipping on it like most would've, he jumped over them. He turned and saw a surprised girl wearing a mask. He knew she was going after Roquette so he fought her, deciding not to hold back like he usually would. (He held back because he didn't want to accidently kill, he got that idea from Robin. They always hung out together, doing.. stuff) The assassin was soon unconcious. KF left her beside the pool because he knew he couldn't be seen with her. Kid Flash beat an assassin? Yeah, ridiculous! He can't let the others know he's been holding back or they'd be offended since he would spar with them occasionally during training.

He soon realized the mistake of underestimating her when he entered the room (after stopping by a vending machine in the school) where Roquette was in and saw everyone else (excluding Superboy and Robin) facing her in fighting stances. "Maybe a little too interesting." The assassin from earlier said as she noticed Kid Flash, the person she lost to in combat. He had an idea to what she was talking about. She threw a flash pellet onto the ground and vanished. Kid Flash had jumped at her right when she did so. She had already disappeared though, so he ended up hugging Artemis. He quickly let go with an "ew." He turned and noticed that she was, "Gone!" He said in frustration. He then turned to Artemis blamed her. Miss Martian then went up to her and said it wasn't her fault. KF sighed and turned back to Artemis. "Don't tell Robin," he said, thinking about the accidental hug. He knew Robin would understand that it was an accident. (they've been dating a year or two before the team formed but they knew each other way longer, obviously they'd be understanding) That didn't mean Robin wouldn't tease him about it though. Artemis just thought he didn't want anything to do with her, so he didn't want his best pal to find out he was at all close to her... ever.

Robin sent a text to Kid Flash that said he already knew. KF groaned before getting another message, saying that Robin and Superboy located the fog. He let out a sigh of relief, Robin was too busy to tease him now. There was still a chance he could get away from it before he dies of embarrassment. He got another one 2 minutes afterwards, saying that they were too late and that Star Labs was absolutely destroyed. Kid Flash told Aqualad what happened and asked what their next move was, he was after all their chosen leader. (KF and Robin didn't want the attention since they were too secretive, Superboy and Miss Martian didn't know much about teams, let alone leading one) Aqualad then said that he was moving the doctor and that they needed to rescan for the fog.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop it." Aqualad told Artemis and KF telepathically. "What!?" the two asked. "I can hear you glaring." He responded. Soon Aqualad was knocked out and the others were attacked. Cheshire, the assassin from earlier, was about to stab Roquette. Before she could, Roquette turned green and her neck turned all the way around to look at the assassin. It was Miss Martian. "We've been duped!" Cheshire realized.

Robin was approaching the fog with Superboy. He then typed something on an app he had, it spoke what he typed. "Next target's a Wayne Tech facility. Wayne Tech operates a 24 hour work force... We'll never evacuate the building in time!"

KF and Miss Martian beat 2 of the other assassins while Artemis pursued Cheshire. Superboy soon jumped off the Bioship and attacked a guy with a helmet, the one who was handling the fog. He was soon shot with the laser from the helmet. The fog was released while Superboy was still recovering. "No!" Robin exclaimed. He jumped off the ship and swung on his grappling hook, entering Wayne Tech. The security guard noticed him and soon, a barred door came down. It was going to cut him off from pursuing the fog. "Wayne Tech Override: Archie 4" He typed quickly onto his glove.

Robin ran into the cafeteria and plugged his glove into the cafeteria's computer. "Please be linked into the mainframe, please be linked into the mainframe." He thought as he continued typing. He then uploaded the virus onto the computer. "The infiltrators have been outfiltrated!" He thought. While that happened, Superboy beat the guy with the helmet.

Artemis shot exploding arrows at Cheshire, who was leaving the building of a cafe (where Roquette was hiding), the mask was knocked off the assassin's face and when she tried to get up, Artemis pointed an arrow at her and said slowly, "Don't. Move a muscle." Cheshire got up and turned. Artemis recognized her! Cheshire then mentioned that if she was captured and interogated, how secure was Artemis's position. How would she handle the others learning everything the assassin knew. Artemis lowered he bow. Cheshire backed up as smoke flowed around her. She was gone when the smoke cleared out.

Aqualad and Roquette exited the cafe and she told them that the assassin got away. Right then, Kid Flash got up and said sarcastically, "Woah, got away from you? Big surprise." He then pointed at the 2 assassins that him and M'Gann caught. He turned his head and noticed the mask on the ground. "Cool! Souvenir." He took the mask with a grin. He was going to show Robin later, they always hung out at each other's houses daily. (Today, they were hanging at his. Video games, TV, make outs, more make outs, and junk food!) Aqualad asked her if she saw the assassin's face but she said it was dark. Aqualad told her it was okay, Robin and Superboy neutralized the fog, the doctor was safe. He then welcomed her to the team. M'Gann said she always wanted a sister on earth (she had 12 on Mars). Miss Martian elbowed KF and he grumbled out a welcome. The two shook hands.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis exited a zeta beam hidden in a photo booth. She quickly took out her bow and arrow and pointed it to the side. "Step into the light!" She demanded. "Nice move." Red Arrow said as he stepped towards her. " Almost made me believe you are Green Arrow's niece. But we both know you're not. I'm sure G.A. and Bats had a reason for lying so your cover's safe. But I warn you: do not hurt my friends!" He then mumbled, "Especially Robin." He would've said KF too but he knew Robin sometimes got picked on for being mute and dating KF. Sure, Robin didn't really care much about what most thought of him but Roy didn't want her to mention something that might bring back bad memories.

He soon turned and walked away. Artemis looked down and wondered what made Robin so special. She then realized he hadn't said anything to her since they met. Her eyes narrowed. Robin probably thought he was better than her! He was the first sidekick and he did have more experience than she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone notice that Robin screamed "No!" when the fog was released into Wayne Tech?For those who forgot, he's a SELECTIVE MUTE! He CAN still speak just chooses not to. Also, Bruce was in the building at that time. He did have to check on his facilities from time to time.


	7. One-Shot/Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Small One Shot:  
> \----------------------------------------------  
> He then noticed she was holding a tissue to her nose. She then rushed away. He saw blood on that tissue! He then proceeded to spend the next five minutes wondering about how she got a bloody nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated lately! I've been busy with school and such. The times I do have free are either really short or I was too lazy to rewatch Young Justice and then write a Fanfic about it... This isn't in one of the episodes! It's just a short... ummm... One-shot! Im not sure if I should consider it a one-shot or not (Ha! Rhyme!)... Oh well, I'm calling it one! SORRY IF I MESS UP ON THIS AND IT TURNS OUT CRAPPY! I'm typing on my IPod cuz my laptop froze halfway through me typing this so far

Batman and the Flash kept getting complaints from all their fellow heroes! At first, it was just two or three complaints. They laughed it off, (Batman did inwardly) thinking it was just their pure bad luck. Then, they realized the complaints multiplied each month. Before they knew it, they got a bunch of complaints daily!  
The Flash remembered when he received his first complaint from one of his fellow heroes.  
*Flashback*  
The Flash was eating a strawberry frosted donut as he walked through the Watchtower. Wonder Woman approached him with shock written on her face. Wonder Woman then snapped out of her daze and asked him if Wally knew how to operate a lock. Before he could answer, she told him that she walked in on KF and Robin's little "moment." Sure it was cute but Wonder Woman complained about how much "fluff" she could take.  
The Flash had no idea what "fluff" meant! He then noticed she was holding a tissue to her nose. She then rushed away. He saw blood on that tissue! He then proceeded to spend the next five minutes wondering about how she got a bloody nose.  
*Flashback End*  
The complaints had started with that to the most recent, Green Lantern ran past them screaming about burnt eyeballs! Batman hadn't really been the one to hear those complaints from the other heroes but the Flash did, meaning the Flash complained about the complaints to him.  
Okay, enough rambling! Anyways, The Flash knew that Batman thought it wasn't an important life threatening issue. Batman thought Robin was responsible enough. (Though he still has his DaddyBats moments)

Batman was tired of hearing those complaints! After hearing another complaint about the complaints from the Flash, it was the last straw! He stormed away to find Wally and Robin. He headed towards the zeta beams; the ones leading to the YJ cave. Right as he materialized at the cave entrance, he rushed towards the "living room" of the cave. What he saw made him rush back towards the zeta beams again, with a new understanding of how the other heroes must've felt, and an arm covering his nose.  
Robin had stopped making out with Wally and looked around.  
"Did you hear something? I thought I heard the zeta beam recognition." (He signed)  
Wally just shook his head and they continued with their previous activities. Neither noticed the blood on the floor near the entrance of the cave.  
Batman spent the next few nights tinkering with his tools, looking for a way to somehow build a machine, with Martian Manhunter's help, that would warn everyone if the couple needed alone time. Obviously, the lovebirds didn't care that everyone else was losing lots of blood (through their noses) and won't be moving somewhere more private anytime soon. The machine has yet to be built as of today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this... I don't even know. I just made it up as I went. *picks up phone and dials in a number* Yeah? Hello? Yes, Hi! I think I need help!  
> ..... Anyways! They got nosebleeds because it happens all the time in anime and stuff so I decided to add it! A SIGN OF THE PERVYNESS!!!


	8. Chaper 7: Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some free advice before you go, find your own little spitfire. One who won't let you get away with nothing." Kent said as he started to fade.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> No Spitfire (Artemis X Wally) involved!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating! I usually update on WattPad though so there's usually more chapters on the Wattpad version of this than this version. If you wanna check it out, it has the same title and my username is still @grooticorn

Chapter 7: Denial

"Initiate: Combat Training 3.. 2.. 1.."

Aqualad ran towards Superboy and they both started attacking each other, sparring as Artemis and M'Gann watched.

"Kaldur's uh, nice, don't you think? Handsome, commanding. You should totally ask him out." Artemis said, although she already knew the reply would be negative. She knew M'Gann liked Superboy and she had a suspicion that the feeling was mutual. Artemis thought Superboy was hot, so she wanted him for herself. Maybe she can get M'Gann to like someone else....

"He's like a big brother to me. But you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally." They both turned to see said boy leaning against a wall while eating a sub. "You're so full of passion and he's so full of..." M'Gann trailed off, suddenly remembering about her OTP.

Artemis, thinking M'Gann was having trouble thinking about Wally's positives, finished her sentence, "it."

They both shared a laugh, though M'Gann was laughing more nervously than humorously. Right when they finally stopped laughing they heard a slam and,

"Fail: Aqualad."

They turned and saw Superboy clapping his hands together, like what people do after a job well done, with a proud smile. Right after Superboy told Aqualad that Black Canary taught him the last move, Red Tornado flew in, from the ceiling.

Wally rushed over to him, asking if he had a mission for them, only for Red Tornado to remind him that Batman was the one who gave out the missions.

"Well, the Batman is with the Robin." Wally joked with a smile, thinking about his birdie. The rest of the team had been wondering wear Robin was, now they knew. He then continued, "But you're heading somewhere, right?" He dragged out the last word for emphasis. "Hot date? Or uh...."

Aqualad decided to cut in, "If we can be of help."

Red Tornado turned around and pulled up a holo-screen. (Thaz right, still calling it that XP) He typed a bit and pulled up a picture of a man, later identified as Kent Nelson.

"This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old."

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90." Wally jokingly whispered in Artemis's direction.

"And he has been missing for twenty-three days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentors' Justice League." Red Tornado finished. 

"Of course," Aqualad realized, "Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme! He was Doctor Fate!"

Wally scoffed. "More like "Doctor Fake." Guy knows a little advanced science and "Dumbledores" it up it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

"Kent may simply be on one of his.. walk abouts."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nothing, this isn't simple camouflage." Wally said as he raced back to the rest of the team, after scouting the area.

Aqualad pondered over an idea before telling everyone to stand behind him. He took out a key that Red Tornado gave them and put it in an invisible keyhole. A building appeared.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The bubble will give you enough time to do what you need to do." Kent Nelson told Wally, after being hit with one of Klarion's blasts.

"I have no idea what I need to do!" Wally panicked.

Kent soon grew limp. Wally did what he learned from Robin, he tried to save him. Klarion continued to blast the bubble, that Kent made to buy them time. Wally glanced between the non-moving Kent and the helmet of Fate. He soon heard M'Gann's voice in his head, telling him that his team was in trouble and that he should tell Kent that they need Dr. Fate.

"A test of faith." Wally murmured before grabbing the helmet

"Hey, dumb kid!" Wally looked up to see Klarion was yelling at him, "You put that on, you may never get it off!"

Right after he said that, he ripped apart Kent's magic bubble. Wally put on the helmet as Klarion sent a blast his way.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*After Nabu beat Klarion*

"Uh. It's over, right? So why isn't Nabu taking off the helmet?" Wally asked Kent's spirit.

"Because the Earth needs Dr. Fate. I will not release this body." Nabu said.

"He can't do that!" Wally yelled, thinking about what would happen if he never saw Robin again.

"Can he do that?" Wally asked Kent unsurely.

"Can but shouldn't," Kent answered before turning to speak with Nabu, "Nabu! This is not the right candidate. The kid's soul belongs to the world of science, not sorcery."

*After somehow reasoning with Nabu*

"Some free advice before you go, find your own little spitfire. One who won't let you get away with nothing." Kent said as he started to fade.

Wally took off the helmet and blinked a bit. He then walked over to Kent's body and placed his pocket watch into his hand. He dipped his head sadly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally walked towards his shelf, located in his room at the cave. He gently placed the helmet of fate onto it, next to Cheshire's mask.

Artemis then walked in, wondering about what happened. Wally summed it up, using science and logic to explain.

"Wait, you're still claiming there's no such thing as magic?" Artemis asked, shocked. She then scoffed. "If that's how you feel, why keep it at all?"

"Souvenir." Wally said simply.

"Geek!" Artemis said, exasperated, as she walked out of the room.

Wally glanced back at the helmet as Kent's last words echoed through his head. Right then, he heard,

"Recognized: Robin B-01"

Wally grinned before racing towards said Robin. The first thing he did, when he saw Robin, was hug his little birdie. Robin, not knowing what had just happened right before he arrived, just stifled a giggle and hugged the speedster back. Wally, not wanting to let go, decided to surprise his boyfriend and lifted him, carrying him bridal style. Robin let out a small squeak of surprise. Wally, heeding it no mind, went on about what happened that day as he walked through the cave, carrying Robin, towards the kitchen.

He passed M'Gann and Kaldur but all they did was shake their heads with a small smile. Robin, blushing like mad, had buried his face in Wally's neck getting a small chuckle before Wally said, "Guess who got us two tickets to see a magic show?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like how Robin wasn't in this episode. :( But anyways, here was an update! It's Summer Vacation now, so I have more time to update this story! Sorry for the previous update, the one-shot. Yeah.... I was really bored and I realized I hadn't updated in a while so, being the lazy self I was, just decided to make it up as I went. *sigh* Anyways, I finally updated! YAY! Rewatched an episode and everything! Just for you guys ;) Hoped this chapter was okay! It took me about an hour and a half to type.


	9. One-Shot/Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did KF buy? What's it got to do with Robin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a picture online and decided to write about it :3  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> If you ever see me thank a person online for the idea, they're from Wattpad so check out their accounts!

Wally left Walmart with a grin. He was carrying one single bag. To others, it just looked like a kid that got candy or a new video game. He then walked to a less crowded area. The parking lot to this Walmart was huge. Everyone parked near the entrance of the building so there was only one car parked in the farthest part of the lot. Wally stood there and looked around quickly. He then took out his goggles and hurriedly placed them over his eyes. He rushed off, still wearing that grin.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Recognized: Kid Flash B-03"

Wally stepped away from the zeta-tube and glanced around the room. He then ran towards Robin's room. Everyone on the team got a room, some used their's more than others. Wally kept his souvenirs in his room and Robin kept extra tech and gadgets in his. Wally quickly entered Robin's passcode and the door slid open. He entered, less rushed, and walked towards Robin. Robin was using his glove, "Probably hacking into something or creating viruses to annoy the others." Wally thought with a fond smile and a small shake of his head.

Wally then greeted Robin, grin back on his face. Robin turned and blinked. That grin was never good. Before he could actually do anything, Wally sped towards him and placed something on his head before rushing back to where he had previously stood. Robin, wide-eyed, stared at him for a few seconds before touching his head. He scowled, turning red-faced, as he realized what Wally placed on him....CAT EARS!!!!!

Wally squealed when he saw Robin wearing the headband. He couldn't help it. Robin was practically pouting! It was too cute for him to take! He did what anyone else would, in his situation. He glomped Robin.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaldur was walking towards the training room when he heard crashes, thuds, and the sounds of struggling. His eyes widened. Did someone manage to get into the cave? He rushed towards Robin's room. Kaldur didn't know the password, so he just broke the door with his water-bearers. Batman had been planning to fix the security of the rooms. He rushed in, panicked, and looked around.... Before he noticed Robin, staring at him with wide eyes, being hugged by Wally, who was rubbing his face against Robin's. Kaldur, not knowing what to do in this situation, just apologized and walked out. He then sighed, knowing he'd have to be the one to tell Batman that Robin's door was broken because of him. He'd also have to explain what happened. He shook his head slightly. Batman would understand, right? He seemed used to Wally and Robin's shenanigans, maybe he could get some tips from him since he'd be on the same team as the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it up as I went. *sweatdrop* Oh well, told ya I'd update more! It is, afterall, Summer Vacation now. ;) Hope you guys liked it! THANKS FOR READING!


	10. One-Shot/Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene where Rob accidentally speaks or is dared to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks acrimsonnightmare for this idea! "A scene where Rob accidentally speaks or is dared to." :D

Everyone was relaxing in the cave's "living room" area after there latest missions. (Save for two people)

"Recognized: Artemis B-07"

Everyone glanced up. Artemis was stalking towards everyone else with an evil glint in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off,

"Recognized: Robin B-01"

Artemis scowled as Robin walked to them with a small smile and a wave. She then grinned and the evil glint was back.

"We should play Truth Or Dare!" She announced.

Everyone shared a look. She was obviously planning something. Before anyone could reject her idea, she said that anyone who didn't play was a coward. She grinned when Superboy and Wally sat down. Robin sighed and was about to leave, when Wally grabbed his arm and pulled him down, causing him to sit on his lap. M'Gann stayed because she had never played before and thought it'd be fun. All that was left was Kaldur. The team turned to stare at him expectantly. He sighed, exasperated, before he, too, sat down. Guess he's supervising then.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok. First off, the rules! Nothing "inappropriate." That's it. The penalties should be worst than what you are refusing to do/answer." Artemis declared. "Youngest first!" She grinned mischievously.

Everyone glanced between her and the boy on Wally's lap. They all had a feeling something bad would happen.

"Truth or Dare!" Artemis shouted. It didn't even sound like a question.

Robin held up 2 fingers. Dare it is. Cue an evil grin from a certain blonde.

"I dare you...." She pretended to look thoughtful, "To kiss Baywatch!" She had to make it seem like she wasn't planning something. "Later." She thought.

Robin just shrugged, turned around and started to kiss Wally. Artemis was shocked. She turned and saw that no one else seemed shock. How long has this been going on?! Why didn't she know!? She turned back to the couple. They were still kissing. Artemis growled and she marched over to the two and ripped them apart. Everyone stared at her like she had two heads! 

"What. The. Heck!?" She screamed at them. 

Robin was blushing like mad; in fact, so was Wally. Artemis turned to the others, thinking they'd back her up, only to see that they had left while she was busy shouting at the two. She scowled and glared at the couple. Before any of them could react, she punched Wally in the face and turned around. She was prepared to march out when she realized her legs were tied together. She was then kicked by Robin. In pain, she just layed on the floor. She then heard a small, worried voice. She had never heard it before! It was.... cute, she thought. 

"Are you okay? Wally?" The voice asked.

Artemis's eyes widened when she realized that it was Robin's. That explains why it sounded a little sore, like it hasn't been used for a long time. She frowned. Forgetting about her, Wally answered Robin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a punch, no big deal." Wally chuckled, hoping to stop Robin from worrying. 

Robin frowned. Wally had been holding his hand to his face. Robin reached up and gently pushed Wally's hand away, Wally let him. There was a huge bruise! Robin sighed, grabbed Wally's hand and dragged him to the kitchen for some ice. Sure, it's going to heal fast but, it'd still hurt.

Artemis glared at them and tried to untie her legs. "What is this stuff made out of!?" If only, she had her arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boredom has me updating more. :P Hope it's okay! Sorry if Artemis seemed too much like a.... you know. I did say she'd act like a.... jerk, in the summary. It may have seemed like Robin overreacted or something but would you like seeing someone you care about get hurt? Didn't think so. Thanks again for the idea! :D


	11. One-Shot/Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis walked up to him and took the note out of his hands. She examined it. There was a drawing of a bat on the note. She shook her head and shrugged.
> 
> "Must've been Baywatch."
> 
> M'Gann stood up and she, too, looked at the sticky note. She frowned and pointed out,
> 
> "That's not his handwriting...." she then realized, "It's not Robin's either."
> 
> Everyone exchanged glances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks DaniizCool for the idea!

The team had a day off today. There were no missions. Everyone was going to watch a movie together. Wally and Robin headed towards the kitchen to get some popcorn. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Immediately after entering the kitchen, Wally went to get the bowl and Robin went to get the popcorn bags (2 for team and 1 for Wally). Wally searched for 3 big bowls, big enough to not spill any popcorn if someone decides to jump up and yell at the tv (Admit it, we all know someone who does that. If you don't, it's probably you). It took him about 10 minutes but he finally found the bowls. He grinned victoriously before turning and headed towards Robin....

Only to see Robin climb down from the counter with the popcorn bags in his hands. Wally chuckled. The shelf that had the box of popcorn bags wasn't really high up but apparently Robin couldn't reach them. Robin, noticing that Wally saw him climb the counter just to reach the shelf, blushed a deep red. Wally sped over to Robin's side and gave him a noogie. Robin just pouted.

They placed a popcorn bag in the microwave and turned it on. They busied themselves with *ehem* other activities as they waited.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally came back to the "living room area," everyone had been waiting for them. Artemis just glared at the two. She hadn't been pleasant to them since the whole "truth or dare" thing. She just clicked play on the remote as everyone settled into seats. Robin snuggled up to Wally's side as the movie began. They were going to watch "Avengers: Age Of Ultron." (I love that movie!)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NOOOO!!!!" Wally screamed, throwing his empty popcorn bowl at the tv, "Didn't you listen to Cap?! He said to walk it off!!!!" 

Everyone glared at him, except for Robin. Robin just sighed. This always happened when they watched movies together. He jabbed Wally's side before signing to him.

"Yes, I know I already watched the movie," Wally stated, exasperated, before muttering, "Doesn't mean that it upsets me any less."

Artemis scowled. "Who the heck picked this movie!? It's terrible!"

"Recognized: Batman 02"

He walked towards the team. He stared at the tv before he looked back at the team. M'Gann grabbed the remote and smashed her thumb on the pause button panicky. Everyone stared at her for a few seconds before turning their attention back Batman.

"A sudden mission has come up. Communications are down...."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Recognized: Batman 02"

"We gotta go," Wally told the team as he and Robin stood up, "I'm supposed to have a sleepover at Robin's and it's almost dinner time." He turned to look at Robin, "Agent A is sure to have made something by now!" He grinned, thinking about food.

The boys headed towards the exit. Robin glanced back at Artemis with a look of confusion. 

"I know you love that movie, Rob," Wally sighed, "But Artemis is allowed to have an opinion too, no matter how stupid of an opinion it may be."

"Recognized: Robin B-01"

"Kid Flash B-03"

Everyone just stared at where the two were for a few seconds more before they turned back to the tv. 

A STICKY NOTE WAS ON IT! 

The team stared at the note for a while before Superboy got tired of just staring and marched up to it. He snatched it off the tv and read aloud,

"Quicksilver shouldn't have died!"

Everyone stared at him weirdly since he shouted what he read. He told them simply,

"There was an exclamation point."

Artemis walked up to him and took the note out of his hands. She examined it. There was a drawing of a bat on the note. She shook her head and shrugged.

"Must've been Baywatch."

M'Gann stood up and she, too, looked at the sticky note. She frowned and pointed out,

"That's not his handwriting...." she then realized, "It's not Robin's either."

Everyone exchanged glances.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's wrong, M'Gann?"
> 
> "We're still in the room, but the other's disappeared!"
> 
> Artemis looked around, realizing the alien's words were true. What did the device do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been updating, even though I said I'd be able to update more since it was Summer Vacation. *sigh* Family Trouble. Lots of stress. *another sigh* Hope you guys understand.... Anyways! Here's a small chapter, idea thought of by yours truly! Hope you guys like! :)

"Recognized: Batman 02

Robin B-01"

Wally grinned before he sped over to the entrance of the cave, glomping Robin. This caused said Robin to let out a small squeak of surprise. Batman inwardly sighed. Sadly, he was used to this kind of stuff. The rest of the team approached the three. Kaldur opened his mouth to ask Batman something, but he was cut off by a certain hyper-active speedster,

"Do you have a mission for us?!"

"Actually, yes." Batman replied before continuing, "Robin and I had a run-in with the Joker recently. He managed to escape but we obtained a device. We have reasons to believe he has yet to use it. We don't know what it does yet. The League and I have decided to leave it here, in the cave. Do not touch it."

He emphasized that last part.

"With all due respect-" Kaldur began but he was once again cut off by Wally.

"Why you leaving it here?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*After Batman explained how the device couldn't be taken to the Watchtower because a barrier appears around it when it tries to leave the Earth for some unknown reason*

Robin was sitting in his room.... On top of Wally.... Who was tied to Robin's desk chair. That was what Artemis saw when she sneaked a peek in Robin's slightly parted door. Artemis pretend gagged and then grew a devious and mischievous smirk. Robin was too occupied with trying to prevent Wally from touching the device, that meant she would have a chance at finding out what the machine did. 

She signaled M'Gann, who she tricked to go along with the plan. They rushed to the room that held the device. They examined it, looking for a way to turn it on. That was when the door flew open.

"KALDUR?!"

"How did you know we'd be in here!?"

Kaldur had a serious face on and he replied calmly.

"I saw you guys head this way and I knew you'd both be curious as to what the device does."

Right then they heard footsteps and a "Oh. My. God! Why is the room so far from yours!? Ugh! This is taking too long, I'm carrying you!"

As soon as they heard the last three words, Wally appeared at the door with Robin in his arms, bridal style. Robin's flustered face was replaced by a mad frown, though the blush was still clearly there.

Artemis quickly grabbed M'Gann's hand and pressed the one button that was on the machine.

"Please be a teleportation device" she repeatedly thought.

When she opened her eyes, she grinned and exclaimed happily, "Yes!"

Then she turned to M'Gann, ready to make a comment when she noticed the frown on the other girl's face.

"What's wrong, M'Gann?"

"We're still in the room, but the other's disappeared!"

Artemis looked around, realizing the alien's words were true. What did the device do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I'm evil! *smirk* Don't get mad though! I just wanted to post an update as soon as possible but I'll make another update in a few (hours/minutes) Hope it was okay! Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sat there for a few minutes before Artemis noticed two grappling hook lines on a rooftop ledge. She then faintly heard a *zzzzzt* noise. She poked M'Gann and pointed to where it came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small break is over so back with the story!

The girls had spent an hour checking the whole entire cave, minus Robin's room (stupid password). None of their teammates were there! Artemis then thought it would be a good idea to contact the League, though reluctantly (she did disobey an order to not touch the device) but there was no reply. She called multiple times! The two had tried leaving the cave but they found that only M'Gann could leave, if she shapeshifted into Martian Manhunter (She still has trouble changing into males but it's a good thing Male and Female martians looked similar!)

Artemis growled. She has had enough of this! She may not be in uniform but she had brought her tools in case the device went berserk or something. She took out an arrow and launched it at the cave entrance, hoping it would've damaged something to somehow glitch and let her through. M'Gann watched as Artemis finally gave up. M'Gann then tried her hardest to density shift. She quickly grabbed Artemis and fazed through the cave walls. She collapsed on the ground, outside. Artemis helped carry her as the two made their way towards Gotham, hoping to get help from Batman.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Somewhere else*

The boys were looking everywhere in the cave for the two. 

"That's it!" Wally yelled in frustration, "They're obviously not in the cave anymore! They must've teleported somewhere else!"

Robin let out a small sigh and grabbed his communication device. Batman appeared on the small screen. The cave was completely silent. They were quiet so that the two could talk, err, at least Batman but it was completely UTTERLY silent! They then realized Robin was done.

"You would have more than one!" Wally said in a teasing voice.

Superboy and Kaldur just stared at him.

"Anyways, Batman said he'll be over later. After he deals with Poison Ivy."

Superboy and Kaldur exchanged a look. Wally didn't even look at Robin to know what he was thinking!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two arrived in Central City, realizing they took the wrong way and that Gotham was too far for them to walk to. It was already night! With people still crowding the streets, the two decided to stay on a rooftop instead. They sat there for a few minutes before Artemis noticed two grappling hook lines on a rooftop ledge. She then faintly heard a *zzzzzt* noise. She poked M'Gann and pointed to where it came from. 

The two stared intently before they saw two figures appear on said rooftop. Artemis wanted to get closer, maybe she could identify the two figures. She couldn't though because M'Gann was still tired from her first successful density shift. She can't just leave her! She then noticed the smaller of the two figures (WAYY smaller) was looking around. He was more colorful than the other figure, who was dressed in all black, wearing green and red, along with some yellow. It was dark though, so the colors could be brown for all she knew. She watched, in wonder, at the two. Are they looking for something? Maybe someone? About an hour later, she got her answer.

Streaks of yellow and red rushed past the building they were on top of. The red was a little ahead. (Ha! Rhyme! XD) She stared in surprise, why did they remind her of the Flash and Baywatch? Sure, she knew this is their city but Baywatch wasn't at the cave. Surely, he wasn't in Central City the entire time, right?

Artemis then realized that it was the Flash and Baywatch! She was prepared to shout a warning about the two figures, thinking they were going to try and attack the heroes but she was surprised, yet again, when the two streaks approached said figures. What was going on?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman had shown up. The boys were following him to the room where they saw the girls last. Batman examined said room before scanning the device with what looked like a new gadget. Batman explained how he had made the gadget before coming to the cave. He then told the boys that his theory was right, before leaving the cave altogether. He didn't even tell them what his theory was!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Back with the girls*

Artemis and M'Gann had gotten closer to the four. Artemis had used her bow as a zip-line and had grabbed M'Gann. Now the two were on the rooftop next to the four they were spying on. They were hiding behind something on said rooftop but they were too busy watching what was happening to find out what. They could hear clearly what was happening. The Speedsters weren't known for being quiet, though their city was at night.

"Sorry we're late." They heard the Flash tell the dark dressed one. They then heard.

"Hi! I'm Kid Flash! Some call me Flash Boy or Flash Kid but it's Kid Flash! You must be Robin! Sorry Flash and I were late, we would've been here sooner but we lost track of time fighting Captain Cold."

"Robin? Kid Flash?" M'Gann whispered in shock.

Artemis and M'Gann then came to the realization that the one dressed in all black must be Batman. Artemis then realized what Kid Flash said. 

"You must be Robin? It sounded as if they were meeting each other for the first time!" Artemis pointed out to M'Gann as the other nodded in agreement. They turned back to the scene before them.

They saw Robin showing Kid Flash a small notebook. Artemis scoffed.

"He's even mute in this jacked up dimension." 

"Cool!" Kid Flash yelled.

He then started rambling about some random topic. The girls watched closely. Robin looked surprised but that expression was quickly replaced with a small smile.

M'Gann squealed,"He's adorable!" She then noticed something, "Hey Artemis? Don't they look kinda shorter than usual? Do humans grow shorter?"

Artemis looked at them and realized the girl was right. The two shared a look before they both looked back at the scene. They realized Kid Flash had stopped rambling.

"If you're going to call me KF then I have to find out a nickname for you!" Kid Flash declared.

"ADORABLE!" M'Gann squealed loudly.

"What was that?" Batman asked, talking for about the first time that night.

"Oh, it's probably the teenage girls in Central. You'd be surprised how often you hear this kind of stuff here. Lots of fangirls apparently live here." the Flash told Batman.

"I'll call you Rob!" Kid Flash declared, apparently not hearing the squeal from earlier or choosing to ignore it.

"Baywatch's still stupid. Taking that long to come up with an uncreative nickname." Artemis scoffed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What just happened?!" Artemis asked in shock as M'Gann blinked in confusion.

The two were back at the cave and the rest of the team was there, along with Batman.

"The device turned out to be a time machine. By destroying it, it somehow brought the two of you back to the mountain." Batman explained to them.

Artemis and M'Gann said "Ohhhh!!" in unison as they realized they were sent to the past.

"So that did happen...." Artemis said, in thought.

M'Gann glomped Wally and Robin, squealing.

"You guys were so cute!"

"So this is what it feels like to be in Robin's shoes.. I'm not gonna stop doing it though!" Wally said.

Then he realized, "What do you mean were?!"

The girls then explained how they were sent to the past. They didn't tell the others what they saw though. Everyone then decided to head to bed (at the cave since it was already late). Before Artemis rushed to her room thought, she said over her shoulder,

"Nice outfit back then, Rob!"

Robin was left flustered, all red-faced as Wally chuckled. Batman left soon after that, though the two could've sworn his mouth was twitching. 

"I liked it." Wally whispered in Robin's ear before nibbling on said ear, then speeding to his room.

Halfway to his room he dashed back.He hid behind a wall and peeked through the door frame. Robin had a look of shock on his face, not to mention the blush that turned a way deeper shade of red. He was covering his ear with both hands. Wally then decided, "Eh, Why the heck not?" before speeding back to the blushing boy. He pinned the cute bird to the floor and they just sorta started to have a FULL ON make out session!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END!! Just kidding! Since it's the fourth of July, I'll add a little more! XD 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M'Gann woke up in the middle of the night and decided to get a glass of water. She left her room, flying to avoid creaking of the floor. She headed towards the "kitchen" when she heard a tiny squeak and a small thud. She rushed, though stealthily, to the "living room" area. She then covered her nose, feeling a nosebleed start. 

Robin was lying on the sofa with Wally above him. The two were (Surprise, Surprise!) kissing deeply (still). She quickly rushed back to her room, forgetting about the water.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning and M'gann was cautiously walking towards the couch. What she saw made her let out an "Aww!" She quickly covered her mouth with both hands. She then looked back at the couch.

Wally and Robin were fast asleep on the sofa! Wally was laying on the sofa with Robin laying on him.

"Too cute!" M'Gann thought. She then noticed, "Hickeys!?" 

Cue nosebleed. She flew out of the room with a speed that the Flash would've been jealous of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fourth of July! Hope this was okay! I just thought of this randomly. It took me about an hour or two to write but hey! Just for you guys! ;) Thanks for reading! Hope you like! Oh! And also, I realized that this story, er, fanfic got over 4.1k views, 136 votes, and 62 comments! Thank you guys SO much! This is what motivates me! TT~TT *gets teary eyed* *sniff sniff* Have a great rest of the Fourth of July! 
> 
> Thank you to those who vote and/or comment!They really make my day! In fact, Thanks for reading!  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Note: This is no longer the fourth of July, I just posted this on Wattpad on July 4th


	14. One-Shot/Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis was beating a punching bag to a pulp. She heard an "ehem." Artemis threw one more punch before turning around to face whoever interrupted her. 
> 
> "What do you want?" Artemis asked rudely.
> 
> "What? No goodbye before I leave?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks DaniizCool for the idea! I know this is kinda short (hence why I'm calling it a One-Shot) but that's because I've been busy lately! I know, I know, excuses, excuses. But I really have been busy and my wifi has been crashing a lot. *sigh*

"Recognized: Robin B-01

Kid Flash B-03

Batgirl B-16"

The team approached the three with curiosity. Who is this Batgirl? They've never heard of her before. 

"There's a Batgirl?! Just how many Bats are there!?" Artemis cried out. 

Batgirl stepped forward. "I'm Batgirl! Nice to meet you all!" She greeted the team, before muttering, "Save for maybe the blondie.."

Artemis just glared at her. Everyone could tell there was tension in the air already, even Kid Flash! Robin elbowed Batgirl, giving her a small frown. Batgirl sighed. She then explained how she was visiting and that she and Robin were best friends. This gained her an offended "Hey!" from Kid Flash. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone spent the whole day getting to know Batgirl, though everyone was in uniform because they were supposed to go on a mission that day, but it was cancelled. 

"The team seems to like her." Robin thought with a small smile, glad that his friends were getting along. 

Kid Flash had glanced over right at that moment. His face grew red. Why did Robin have to be so cute? He then let out a, very manly (thank you very much), squeal before he glomped the surprised Robin. Everyone thought the couple was adorable....

"Eww! You guys are disgusting! Boys CAN'T like boys!" Artemis yelled.

KF decided to correct her, "Hello~ Who said like? It's love!!"

"If boys couldn't like," Batgirl was cut off by the look on KF's face, "Er, I mean love, other boys.... Then why has gay marriage been legalized in the 50 states?"

Artemis just scowled and stormed out of the room as Robin and Batgirl high-five.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night and Batgirl had to get back to Gotham before her dad noticed she was gone. Wally and Robin decided to stay at the mountain, to sleep over. "It was really late." Batgirl noted. The couple already went to bed. Obviously in the same bed, they shared practically EVERYTHING! 

The others and her had been watching a movie, Jurassic World, when Robin fell asleep. Wally noticed this and decided to carry him to his room, also claiming to be tired. Batgirl grinned. She could tell the two were going to be together forever. She started making her way to the cave entrance before stopping all of a sudden. She turned around and marched to the training room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis was beating a punching bag to a pulp. She heard an "ehem." Artemis threw one more punch before turning around to face whoever interrupted her. 

"What do you want?" Artemis asked rudely.

"What? No goodbye before I leave?" Batgirl asked sarcastically. 

Artemis just stared at her.

"Fine. Be that way." Batgirl said. "I came here to tell you to leave Robin and Wally alone. Why do have to be such a (*beep*)?!"

Artemis stared, wide-eyed at the other girl, surprised at being sworn at. The other didn't seem to notice, or care.

"Why are you such a homophobe? What did-" She was cut off.

"Because it's not right! It's not natural! You shouldn't love the same gender! There are more than one gender for a reason!" Artemis yelled.

"You don't love a gender. You love a person." Batgirl stated wisely.

The other scoffed.

"Look. I'm just saying.. Leave. Them. Alone. You got that? If you don't, you'd just be looking for a butt-whooping." 

With that, the Bat left.

"Recognized: Batgirl B-16"

Artemis growled. She turned around, gave a cry, and continued her assault on the punching bag. She didn't doubt Batgirl's words. Bats are known to be scary. They were also known to be able to find out information that some wouldn't want them to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! That was kinda bad! I just made it up as I went. It also took longer to type than I thought. Sorry for this but thanks for reading! And also Thanks again DaniizCool! I just found out you could tag people/mention people in your stories. Was that feature always there? Anyways, I'm going back to tag a couple of people on my previous one-shots for giving me the ideas! Thanks again for reading!


	15. Chapter 14: Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was in the Bioship. Everything was silent, save for the yelling of Artemis and KF arguing. Robin stared off into space, thinking about the nightmare he kept having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update more/faster on WattPad. If you'd like to check it out, my username is @Otaku_Heroes and the title for the story is still "The Bird Who Wouldn't Sing (Retelling of Young Justice +BirdFlash"

"I need to talk to Aqualad," Batman stated, "The rest of you, hit the showers and head home."

The team had just come back from a fight against Clayface. The fight hadn't gone well and Batman had to come save them. Everyone was in a bad mood.

"Head home? I am home." Superboy stated.

Robin and Aqualad had approached Batman.

"Just," Batman began, emphasizing the just, "Aqualad."

Aqualad and Robin shared a look before Robin walked away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Superboy was sitting on the couch in the "living room area" as M'Gann was reading a cooking book. She glanced up and looked at Superboy. 

"Would you like me to turn that on?"

Superboy had been watching static. The TV had the words "No Signal" on it. 

"No." Superboy answered. 

M'Gann was a little confused but she quickly shrugged it off.

"Well, would you like to help me make dinner?" She asked him.

"No." Superboy replied again, though he contradicted his answer by getting off the sofa and heading towards her.

M'Gann smiled, glad. She then went to work, getting out the ingredients she needed using her telekinesis. Superboy caught them as they flew his way. She subconsciously sped up as she went down the list. She then heard a clattering noise. She turned around to see Superboy with a bowl on his head and drenched in milk, along with some tomato stains. He was holding the milk carton. 

"Oops," M'Gann grabbed a towel and rushed over to him, "I'm so sorry! I should have paid more attention. It was too much at once, too much at once." She started to ramble as she apologetically tried to wipe the stains off of him.

"Hello, Megan! That's so me." She trailed off as Superboy and her stared at each other.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red Tornado walked into the "living room area" (the "kitchen area" was kinda connected to it) to see M'Gann cutting onions at the counter. He could tell something was spilled on the edge of said counter. He turned his head to look at the "living room area." He saw Superboy sitting on the sofa, drenched in milk, staring at the TV with nothing but static on it. Red Tornado glanced back at M'Gann before turning around and headed back out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was out of uniform. He was at his house, er, mansion. Right now, he's Richard "Dick" Grayson. That didn't mean he couldn't think about what happened when he was Robin. 

Dick was in the small gym room. He was practicing on the rings. 

"Just Aqualad." Robin thought, upset. 

He did a backflip and landed on some sort of balance beam, before he lost his balance and fell backwards. he recovered quickly and did another backflip to prevent from breaking his neck. He did, however, bump into a wall. He frowned and punched the wall, creating a crater in said wall. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred Pennyworth, the mansion's butler (though he was more of a grandfather and a friend), walked into the gym room as Dick took a sip out of his water bottle, taking a break, and told him that "master Bruce" wished to see him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick opened the door that led outside. He only took one step before a basketball bounced into his hands. Dick looked at his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, expectantly. 

"Training," Was the answer he got, "Hand-eye coordination."

"One-on-One?" Dick asked, silently. (Wally calls it "Batanese")

"If you think you can handle it." Bruce answered with a small grin.

Dick let out a genuine laugh (not the one he uses when he fights as Robin) and the two started their basketball game.

Alfred watched, happy the two were bonding. Dick didn't know this, but he and Bruce had been watching him practice in the gym. They saw him punch the wall. They noticed the crater he made. No ordinary human could do that, and they knew. This was the result of him being experimented on by a certain Court. Bruce and Alfred knew about his "ability," of course. They also knew that he was stronger than an average human because of it. Sure he was stronger than those his age, but that didn't mean he was superhuman.

Alfred and Bruce knew Dick didn't like using his "ability." They knew something was wrong, something made him upset enough to actually use his "extra" strength. They weren't going to pry though, unless it got bad enough. Dick would tell them when he was ready. 

With that last thought, Alfred left the two alone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally finished his dinner as Barry (his uncle and The Flash) took all the dishes and sped to the kitchen. Wally walked towards the kitchen too. 

"You're a lucky lady, Iris." Wally's mom told his aunt, "Our Wally certainly isn't that fast. Not when it comes to clearing the table."

"Mom!" Wally whined from the other room.

Wally's parents, his grandparents, and his Uncle and Aunt were gathered together because it was his Granddad's birthday. 

"Wally's fast enough when he wants to be," Barry said as he walked up to the table with the birthday cake in his hands, "We're suddenly out of ice cream."

"Wally!" His mom scolded him.

Wally had a sheepish look on his face, "Uh, Happy Birthday."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis was cleaning her arrows when her mom turned off the TV.

"This came in the mail for you." Her mom said excitedly.

"You opened it? Mom!" Artemis whined as she snatched up the letter.

"Oh, just read it!" was her only reply.

She looked at the letter and did what she was told.

"I've been awarded a full Wayne Foundation scholarship to the Gotham Academy?" She questioned, confused. "But, I didn't apply."

Artemis didn't want to go but she soon found herself telling her mom that she'd go. 

"I'll go for you." She said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Recognized: Aqualad B-02"

Aqualad entered the mountain and saw Batman working on the holoscreens. 

"Made you decision?" Batman asked as he was approached.

"The decision is made. I am here. 100%" 

"Just in time for your next mission." Batman said as the rest of the team showed up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was in the Bioship. Everything was silent, save for the yelling of Artemis and KF arguing. Robin stared off into space, thinking about the nightmare he kept having. The one where Bruce tells him that he regrets adopting him and everyone abandons him, forgetting him. Robin shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about it now. He had to stay focused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter didn't have any BirdFlash! DX Thanks for all the comments so far, along with the Kudos!


	16. Chapter 15: Bereft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "KF! Man, it's good to see a familiar face!" Robin thought, knowing the other would know what he was thinking.
> 
> The two high fived, keeping it "professional," as their Mentors would tell them to be.
> 
> "Hey Rob! Memory loss?" KF asked with a small smile, glad to be with Robin again.
> 
> "6 Months! Let's hogtie these creeps and compare notes." Robin signed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This is one of my favorite Young Justice episodes! I decided to start this chapter since my wifi has been acting wonky and I'm not sure if it'll continue working the next time I want to update. I don't know if I'll finish this chapter today but I'll try. Thanks again for reading!

Robin groaned as he walked. He leaned against a giant rock. he heard some sort of engine. He stared until his vision cleared up. His eyes widened as he hid. A car had passed by with people holding guns. 

"Those are Bialyan Republican Army uniforms." Robin realized, "But, what are Bialyans doing in.." He checked his glove. "Bialya?" He was confused. He had woken up in Bialya? 

"Ok. Better question," Robin continued, "What am I doing in Bialya?" (BTW I just wanted to point out the obvious and say that all of this are his thoughts. He is NOT speaking =_=)

Robin checked the holoscreen on his glove again, "In September?! What happened to March!?" He put a finger to his com, ready to radio Batman. 

Before he could though, he had a flashback. Batman was saying to remain radio silence at all times. After the small flashback ended, he thought to himself, "Or not."

He jumped off the giant rock, the one where he hid at. He landed on his feet and noticed something caught on a different, and smaller, rock. He walked over and grabbed it. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the S symbol. The same symbol that would be on Superman's costume, except the coloring is a little different.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you. Wake up."

Artemis opened her eyes and groaned. She put a hand to her head. She then noticed Kid Flash and backed away in a panic.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay." Kid Flash said, trying to reassure her, "I won't hurt you. I'm one of the good guys. You know,~ Kid Flash!"

Artemis stared at him, still cautious.

"Seen Kid Flash on the news. He doesn't wear black."

She watched as the boy looked down at his costume before looking back up, clearly confused.

"A little unclear on that myself." He had a nervous grin on his face, "What about you, Green Arrow fixation?"

Artemis looked down at what she was wearing and asked, startled, "Who put me in this?!" 

She looked at Kid Flash. His face said "It-obviously-wasn't-me-so-don't-even-try-and-accuse-me"

"Wow. I am not touching that with a ten foot-" He cut himself off, "So, you know how to use that bow?" He was hoping that this wouldn't get any more awkward, plus he needed to find out more about her. What if she was an enemy?

"Jeez." He realized, "I'm turning into Robin.... Wait! Where's Robin?! Sure I can't be on a mission with the Flash since he usually stays close by. I'm also in uniform so that must mean I'm superheroing . But with who!? If I'm not with The Flash, I must be with Robin. BUT. WHERE'S. ROBIN!?"

He was snapped out of his "speedthinking" when the girl replied, "Yeah. My dad taught me."

He then noticed her face turn angry, as if she realized something, "Dad! He must have done this. Another of his stupid tests."

Kid Flash was little worried, "Wh-what kind of test?"

"He probably wants me to kill you." She said so nonchalantly. 

His eyes widened. "What?!" He thought, "She must be an enemy or something!"

They both looked up as they heard a loud whistling noise. It was getting louder and louder. 

He grabbed her hand and ran, dragging her along. They didn't get far before the shed they were in blew up. They fell, having not been completely out of range. The two turned around and saw tanks! They ran in the opposite direction of said tanks as they were getting shot at. 

Artemis turned around and shot an arrow, blowing up one. Kid Flash stared as the blown up tank flew over his head. He frowned. Is she stupid!? He placed his goggles over his eyes and sped over to her. He carried her on his back and sped away from the tanks. She stared at him, surprised.

"Sorry. They've got bigger arrows." He stated. 

He dodged all the missiles they launched at them.

"Thanks." She said.

"Hey! I told you, good guy. Now, not to pry, but what's your name? Oh and what's this about you killing me?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M'Gann meditated, trying to remember how she got to earth. She had a few memories back already. 

"I'm on a team! I have friends!" She was so happy, "And a Superboy who might be..." She trailed off.

"I need to find him!" She corrected herself, "Them!"

She flew away, trying to find them telepathically.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kid Flash skid to a stop and let Artemis off his back. 

"Sorry," He said looking up at her, "Running on empty. Don't think I've eaten in a while."

He checked the small compartment on his wrist. 

"Been out here over 24 hours, Or my Cupboards wouldn't be bare."

She stared at him weirdly. His costume had a storage space for food?! What a weirdo! Artemis then asked, "Why did you carry me on your back? Wouldn't it have been easier to carry me-"

She was cut off by Superboy, who had jumped down from the cliff and landed right between the two.

Superboy gave a cry and punched Kid Flash, causing him to slam into a giant rock. Artemis kept firing arrows at the clone but he didn't seem at all fazed. A missile was launched and it hit Superboy dead on. Artemis gave a cry, she was close to him when it was fired.

Artemis looked up to see tanks heading their way. Superboy launched himself at them. He ripped the tanks to shreds, he didn't even have a scratch on him!

"Whose side is he on?" Artemis questioned.

"Want to stick around and find out?" Kid Flash asked, walking over to her side.

He carried her once again, on his back and sped off. He tripped and the two fell. They noticed two aircrafts and soon found themselves being shot at. 

"Get down!" Kid Flash yelled at the "idiotic" girl.

Artemis was ready to shoot an explosive arrow at the two but she heard, "Don't worry! I'm almost there!" This startled her and made her launch her arrow, making her miss her targets. 

"Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?" Artemis asked, kinda spooked.

"Uh, I'm taken." Kid Flash said, half joking, half serious.

The aircrafts that were shooting at them soon crashed into each other, exploding. A girl landed in front of them.

"Well, J'Onn, the costume looks familiar, but I'm not sure the new bod screams 'Manhunter.'" Kid Flash said.

M'Gann's face lit up, "You know my Uncle J'Onn?" She answered herself before he could, "Hello, Megan! Of course you do. You're Kid Flash! Wally! And you're Artemis!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Martian Manhunter's your uncle? Is that how you know my name?" Kid Flash asked.

"Your name is really Wally?" Artemis asked, not expecting a hero like him to be named that.

Kid Flash realized his mistake and groaned.

"It's ok!" M'Gansaid quickly, hoping to cheer him up, "We're teammates! Friends. I made you cookies!"

"You know her?" Artemis asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Apparently." Kid Flash stated, confused.

M'Gann sighed. "You both lost your memories, too." 

The three noticed some smoke and more tanks. They weren't headed towards them though and the smoke was a little away from where they currently were.

"Come on." M'Gann said to the other two, "I'll fill you in as we go. Robin and Superboy need our help."

"Robin!" Kid Flash was worried about his birdie.

"Of course," Artemis said, "Robin and Superboy.. How could we forget." She was being sarcastic.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already night when Robin found what he was looking for. He had a holoscreen up.

"Wish I could remember why I put a GPS marker here." He thought.

Robin hid when he saw a giant device. "Huh. Maybe that's why."

He looked around and saw nothing else besides sand. He approached the machine before a bunch of soldiers appeared. They were hiding in the sand. His eyes narrowed and he dropped a smoke pellet. 

He knocked most of the soldiers out before they started shooting at him, the smoke had cleared already. He dodged all the bullets. He soon heard,

"I'll hold that. Thanks!"

Robin continued fighting, staying focused. He could tell some soldiers were going to shoot him from behind. He had some birdarangs in his hands. Robin turned around to throw them but the soldiers were knocked out by an invisible force. He turned around and looked at the air. He spotted Miss Martian. The last soldier standing tried to run away but an arrow was shot at him, tying his legs together. The three looked up to see Artemis. 

"She only beat one?" Kid Flash thought, imagining himself with a sweatdrop.

He turned and headed towards Robin, noticing that the smaller boy was already heading his way.

"KF! Man, it's good to see a familiar face!" Robin thought, knowing the other would know what he was thinking.

The two high fived, keeping it "professional," as their Mentors would tell them to be.

"Hey Rob! Memory loss?" KF asked with a small smile, glad to be with Robin again.

"6 Months! Let's hogtie these creeps and compare notes." Robin signed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soldiers were tied up, unconscious, as the others explained what they learned to him. 

"We're a team! The four of us and Superboy." M'Gann had explained.

Robin held up the cloth he had found, the one with the S symbol. 

"Did you see him?!" She asked, full of hope. 

"I think we did!" Artemis said, looking over at KF.

"Feral boy? Some teammate. He attacked us!" He told the other two.

"He didn't know who we are." Artemis stated before continuing, "I don't know who we are."

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence." Robin thought, "Our team must work for him!"

KF got weird looks from the girls as he said, "How do you know we don't work for my mentor?"

M'Gann opened her mouth to tell him that no one said anything about that but was cut off before she could when he pointed at himself and his costume changed to the one he usually wore. 

He continued to keep pressing his Insignia, changing his costume from dark colors to the original, original to dark colors. Everyone else tried touching their Insignias but nothing happened to their uniforms. Artemis stopped and exclaimed, exasperated, "We look ridiculous!"

She turned to Kid Flash. "Quit touching yourself!" She yelled.

"Sheesh. Take a chill pill." Robin thought.

"Heh. No kidding!" KF said, Artemis stared at him like he was crazy. 

"We need our memories back!" Artemis stated, frustrated. She already forgot about what had happened. 

M'Gann rubbed her wrists, uncertain. 

Artemis, Kid Flash, and Robin soon found themselves looking at a bunch of clips in some sort of dome. The clips looked like shards, fragments. M'Gann then explained how she brought the three into her mind. She also explained how those clips were what she remembered so far but she needed help. 

"Together, our broken memories can form a whole." She said, "If you open your minds to mine."

"You want to paw through our private thoughts?" Artemis asked, on edge.

M'Gann quickly tried to defend herself, "I have no wish to intrude, but-"

She was cut off by a certain Boy Wonder. 

"We need to hack our minds to grok what happened to us. Got it. Go."

The others stared at him, surprised. He spoke!? 

Robin looked shocked himself. He hadn't opened his mouth.

M'Gann then came up with a theory. "Since we're in my mind and I'm a telepath, maybe I subconsciously read your thoughts."

That made sense, the others thought. 

"His voice is cute though." M'Gann and Artemis thought.

The two became red-faced when they remembered that their thoughts were being heard by the others. Robin looked away from them, trying to hide his own blush. KF, who was smiling and blushing like an idiot when he heard the other's voice, was now frowning. He wrapped an arm around Robin and pulled him closer. 

"Mine!" He said, his voice full of possessiveness. He practically growled at the girls. 

The girls were surprised greatly.

"Anyways," M'Gann coughed awkwardly, hoping to clear the tension.

KF sighed. "My brain's all yours." He said reluctantly, a little upset about earlier.

Robin was staring at Kid Flash and he quickly added, "Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you." KF had joked, hoping the others would get over what had happened. He didn't want them to forget that Robin was his though.

Robin grinned, glad KF was acting normal. He was also glad that his face wasn't red anymore. 

"Or Underwhelm you." Robin thought, knowing the others would hear.

Robin then had a thought, "Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

Artemis sighed. "Just get it over with. Last six months only though! And only what you need."

The four remembered what happened on their mission so far.

"Aqualad!" Everyone realized.They were no longer in M'Gann's mind.

"We landed 24 hours ago. If Kaldur's been wandering the desert that long," KF drifted off, "Well, that's not good for a guy with gills."

Robin pulled up his holoscreen and showed KF.

"He's close!" KF exclaimed, relieved, before he realized, "But he's not moving!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had found Aqualad but he was unconscious and was speaking in Atlantian. 

"I can't restore his memories in this condition." Miss Martian told the others.

"He needs immediate rehydration. Call the Bioship." Robin signed. He did a mental facepalm. He kept forgetting the others didn't know sign language. Kid Flash translated for him.

"It's out of range," Miss Martian stated before realizing, "But you can get him there fast!" She had said the last part to KF. 

"He's too heavy and I'm too low on fuel." He replied. "Right now, I couldn't even carry her." He said the last part as he pointed at Artemis.

Artemis scoffed and then asked M'Gann why she couldn't just levitate him back. Miss Martian said she couldn't, she wanted to find Superboy. She soon took off as they called for her to come back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin pointed. Artemis, Kid Flash, and Robin hid behind a rock, carrying Aqualad with them. A helicopter zoomed by them.

Aqualad was still mumbling in Atlantian and still unconscious. Artemis tried to get him to stop, not wanting to be caught by the Bialyan soldiers. 

Robin snuck a peek over the rock they were hiding behind. He looked at KF, knowing he'd understand what he was thinking. 

"We can't risk a firefight with Aqualad KOed like this." He thought.

"It's not just him." KF said, breathing heavy, "I'm way out of juice."

"And I'm almost out of arrows!" Artemis complained.

Artemis and KF noticed something. They looked left and right. No sign of Robin.

"Ugh. I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing." Kid Flash joked. Pfft, Yeah, like he'd forget something involving Robin.

He then remembered Artemis had said something about her dad wanting her to kill him so he asked. She gave him a reply, not a truthful one. He wasn't stupid, he knew she was lying but he didn't comment. If she didn't want to tell him, he'd find out himself. Or more accurately, ask Robin to find out for him.

He replied to her lame excuse, "Sorry, taken!~"

She chose that moment to insult him, leading to an argument between them. They then heard a sigh and noticed Robin was there, acting as if he'd never left in the first place.

"Dude! Where were you?" Kid Flash asked, worried. He knew Robin could take care of himself but that didn't stop him for worrying.

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. He reached into his utility belt and took out some granola bars. These "granola bars" were made especially for these kinds of situations. They gave you energy. One of these bars will make you feel back to normal, it helps with hunger and energy problems. He shoved them into KF's hands. Since KF was a speedster, one wouldn't be enough. 

He glanced over at the soldiers from behind the rock. The other two looked also. They heard some static and Robin's signature laughter. The Bialyan Soldiers looked around as they heard beeping. Birdarangs were under their feet, glowing and blinking. The three heroes heard an explosion and lots of coughing. Robin made a quick gesture to move and the others understood. They grabbed Aqualad and ran.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Superboy was holding onto Miss Martian. She was completely exhausted from her physic battle with Simon. The sphere that had helped them out, and had also been held captive to be experimented on, was in front of them. Superboy looked over at Miss M.

"Can I keep it?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the team was in the Bioship when they heard M'Gann's voice in their heads.

"Hey everybody! I've got Superboy! He's back to normal, and we're on our way."

Aqualad woke up at that very moment with a gasp.

"Who are you, and how did you get inside my head?" His voice was filled with slight fear.

M'Gann then realized,

"Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something."

After she said that, KF remembered, "Aw man! Me too! I didn't get a souvenir from the mission!" KF was really disappointed. "What a dork." Robin thought fondly, glancing in his direction.

"Don't worry," M'Gann said telepathically, "Got the souvenir thing covered."

She continued to fly towards the Bioship with Superboy's arm draped around her and the sphere from earlier following behind.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team was sitting in the "living room area." All their memories were back. 

"Wait." M'Gann started, "I have a question for Wally and Robin."

Everyone looked at her expectantly. 

"How long have you two been dating? I mean, when we lost our memories, you guys still acted as you do now."

She then added timidly, "Y-You guys don't have to answer if-"

"Sorry! That's a secret! If you guys really want to know, find out yourself!" Wally said loudly, cutting her off.

Robin was giggling. As always, the two were snuggled together on the couch.

Kaldur pondered over a thought. "I'm not too sure.. But I believe Robin has seemed a little disturbed as of late." Kaldur shook his head, he should just mind his own business. It's probably nothing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay!" Wally said as he shut the door behind him. "Tell me what's wrong!"

Robin sighed, knowing that, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide anything from Wally. He turned around and walked up to the desk in the room. The two were, after all, in Robin's room. He took out a flyer and showed it to the speedster. 

Wally realized what's been bothering him now! He hugged the smaller boy. The two just stood in the room, hugging for who knows how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to say Thanks for reading! I would've updated a few days ago but I had no computer access whatsoever because the laptop I usually use wouldn't turn on so I had to use my old computer. Did I mention old? There's a reason I hardly use my computer =_= But anyways, I'm using it now so here was the update! :D


	17. Chapter 16: Homefront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis obviously couldn't tell he was annoyed because she decided to continue.
> 
> "What good is that now? What chance do we have against unrelenting machines?"
> 
> Robin had had enough, he took out his speaker and crushed it. He hated using it but he had used it for who knows how long for her! After he crushed it, he realized his mistakes. One, he just crushed something a normal person wouldn't have been able to crush and two, now he wouldn't be able to communicate with Artemis. He sighed. Could things get any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Just wanted to say, like I always do, Thanks for reading! I know I skipped 2 episodes but I didn't want to write about it since it wasn't focused on Robin or KF.

Artemis stood in the Gotham Academy, tugging at her school uniform. She glanced up when she heard someone address her.

"Artemis?" A girl with blonde and curly hair asked as she approached, "I'm Bette, your new student liaison. Welcome to Gotham Academy."

Artemis knew she had to act nice, "Thanks. Um, I'm Artemis. But, you.. knew that."

Suddenly, a boy with gelled ebony hair wrapped an arm around her shoulder, smiled, and took a picture.

"We'll laugh about this someday," the boy thought to himself, though he knew that wasn't very likely. Considering he was pretty sure she hated him.

Artemis was left temporarily incapacitated from the unexpected flash. As she blinked her eyes open, she realized the strange boy was already gone, walking away from her. She turned back to Bette, slightly weirded out. She was not expecting this to happen to her on her first day of school.

"Uh, who was that?"

"A freshman. Ignore him." Bette replied as the two began to walk together.

"Dick, What was that about?" A red haired girl asked as she watched the two girls walk away. Her arms were crossed and she had a frown on her face. That girl looked too familiar.

"Nothing Barbara! Just being friendly to the new girl." Dick signed with a mischievous grin.

Barbara turned around and headed to class as Dick followed, playing with the camera in his hand.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys!" KF approached Miss M and Superboy. He was eating a sandwich.

He commented on how long it is taking them to work on Superboy's bike, stating that they obviously needed his help.

Conner and M'Gann shared a look before patting sphere. Superboy had gotten a name recently. His first name was Conner, courtesy of M'Gann, and his last name was Kent, a suggestion made by Martian Manhunter.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you have told no one else of this mole?" Red Tornado asked Aqualad.

"I cannot be sure one exists." Aqualad replied, a hint of uncertainty in his voice, "And if it does, if the team is being betrayed from within, I must investigate without.. Tipping my hand."

He continued, "But, perhaps I should tell Batman."

"Generally, The Batman expects the team to handle its own problems, but the decision is yours. I will return after monitor duty on the Watchtower." (Hehe, he said Duty! Hehe)

"I thought you were exempt from monitor duty (Pfft, Hehe), since becoming our.. Den Mother."

"Recognized: Red Tornado 1-6"

Red Tornado turned to look at Aqualad.

"I agreed to cover for Green Arrow. He has an.. Interpersonal event with Black Canary. A.. Hot date."

With those last words, he zetabeamed to the Justice League headquarters. Aqualad was left to ponder over what his next actions will be.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis was in costume as she walked through Gotham's alleys. She looked around as she stood in front of a "Telephone booth" that said "Out of Order." She gasped as Robin appeared out of nowhere. He was smirking and she could tell he was wearing his "I-know-what-you're-hiding" look.

"Robin! I, uh.."

"How random that you're in Gotham City," Robin had typed into the speaker he carried around (remember? From Chapter 4?).

"Oh, great. He added sass to the speaker."Artemis thought before her eyes narrowed, "He still thinks he's superior! Not talking to me outright but with a GODDAMN SPEAKER!"

Robin continued, noticing her panic and how her eyes narrowed. "Instead of Star City. Where your Uncle Green Arrow lives."

Now she was 100% sure he knew something. Her eyes, no longer narrowed, were now wide with panic.

"I'm, uh, here to see my cousin. She was in the state spelling bee, here.. in Gotham city." She lied.

"C-O-O-L," Robin's speaker said, "Did she W-I-N?"

Her eyes became narrowed once more, she knew he was messing with her.

"N-O." She replied harshly.

His smirk was still there as he typed rapidly on his miniature keyboard, "D-R-A-G"

Artemis was getting pissed, "Yeah. Let's just go to the cave."

Robin gestured for her to go first. "Ladies first," He thought smugly.

"Your town. You go." She said sharply.

Robin just shrugged and did as he was told.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis's eyes widened as she dodged a beam that was shot at her. Robin threw a few birdarangs as Artemis drew an arrow.

"Who are we fighting?" Artemis shouted at Robin.

"Don't know, but we're sitting ducks by these tubes. Head for the exit!" He had attached the updated speaker to his ear, (like he would with a com) as soon as he noticed the wreckage. That way, if he needed to communicate with anyone during the fight, he wouldn't have to sign.

(If you forgot how the speaker worked: It scans Robin, guesses what he mouths, and speaks what they think he wants to say. Now comes with different tones, languages, and attitude)

"Or not," Robin realized as some sort of flood or Tsunami head towards them.

They hadn't managed to avoid it so they ended up slammed against the wall. They recovered quickly and ran into the gym room. Robin pressed two fingers to his other ear, at his com.

"Robin to team. Come in. Aqualad!"

Artemis tried to communicate with M'Gann telepathically as he did this, following his lead.

Some sort of fire tornado thing burst through the gym doors and the two were knocked onto the floor before quickly getting up. They continued to run. Robin decided to try something else.

"Robin to Batcave. Override RG4."

There seriously was a Batcave? Artemis thought that was some myth or joke or whatever.

Robin continued as they ended up in the showering room.

"Cave calling Justice League. H-O-J slash watchtower. B-o-1. Priority Ray." The two turned on the showers, hoping the water would stop the fire. (Stupid long code =_=)

Robin then realized, "Com is down, locked."

Suddenly water started to flood into the room. Robin put an explosive birdarang to the wall, which caused said wall to blow up. They coughed as they both got their breathes back. The two ran down the hall they ended up at, causing them to enter the Living Room and Kitchen area.

"The air vent!" Artemis exclaimed, finally doing something useful. (Robin had done most of the work so far and when Artemis had done something earlier, it was because Robin thought of it first)

She headed to the air vent and opened it before realizing Robin was at the small monitor at the entrance.

"What are you-"

"Downloading Cave blueprints!" Robin's speaker said in a "Duh" voice.

They heard metal footprints as they hurried into the air vents.

Artemis was leading, though she had no idea where to go. Robin told her to go left. As soon as the pair had turned left, a stream of fire shot past him. "Too close," Robin thought.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two ended up in some sort of boiler room. They hurried down some steps as they noticed a figure that looked to be on fire. The figure looked to be controlling the flames.

They hid behind some machine before Robin noticed a meter, going red. Robin gave artemis a quick look before running off, knowing she'd follow.

Robin noticed an access tunnel and stuck a birdarang to a machine. The figure had noticed them earlier and had shot fire at them. The birdarang should blow up as the figure approached, buying them some time to escape.

Artemis had jumped into the tunnel first before she started crawling. Robin got down and noticed a panel, he told her to stop with his speaker and he connected his glove to the panel.He hacked into the cave's system to lock the motion and heat sensors. He didn't really like his speaker because he was a selective mute, what was the point of being a selective mute if he was going to talk anyways, using the speaker.

"Who is the enemy?" Artemis asked, annoyed. Pfft, like it was Robin's fault that they didn't know.

He ignored her pissed off voice and pulled up the cave's security footage. Of course, he wasn't stupid. He knew Batman set up the cameras. He either put it up without the rest of the League knowing or he convinced them using logic.

Batman was too protective at times. For pete's sake! He even had a GPS embed into his mask and his glove tracks his health, notifying Batman if he was knocked unconcious (not when he's sleeping =_=) or if there was some drug or poison in his system. Robin knew that if he got rid of the health tracking system in his glove, Batman would notice and somehow add it back on. That's why, instead of getting rid of it, he made it look like the HP bar from a Pokemon game. (ANYWAYS!)

The surveillance footage showed KF working on Superboy's bike as the rest of the team watched and talked together. Robin wasn't really paying attention to what they were talking about. He was too busy.. Ogling KF.

Robin realized they were talking about maintaining their loyalties. He found it suspicious that Aqualad would ask such things. KF stood up as he spoke. He was cut off by an explosion. The rest of the footage was static.

"What happened?" Artemis asked stupidly.

"Explosion took out the camera." Robin replied simply. Obviously.

Robin looked at the other camera footages, seeing the team get attacked with water and fire. The other videos ended with static too.

"That's it. All four are dead." Robin said.

Artemis looked at him in horror.

Robin then realized what he said, "The cameras! I meant the cameras."

"I'm sure the others are okay." Robin told her, though he sounded like he was reassuring himself more than her. He was really worried about Wally.

"Yeah. They're fine. They've all got superpowers. They could handle anything." Artemis said a little bitterly.

Robin said nothing as he searched for the fastest route.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The duo appeared in the cave's library. They came from the entrance hidden behind a bookcase.

"Seriously? Cliche much?" Artemis said with that attitude of hers.

"You should see the Batcave," Robin thought, rolling his eyes behind his mask.

They heard the door open and quickly hid behind a bookcase with their weapons out. They heard metal footsteps once more.

"Artemis, Robin."

"It's Red Tornado!" Artemis said happily, relieved.

She rushed out, smiling before that smile was wiped off her face as she realized her mistake.

"Stupid!" Robin thought as he pushed her out of the way from being grabbed by the neck.

"Yes on the Red, No on the Tornado!" Robin thought.

They ran away from the robot before seeing another one, this one looked like a female would. She had fire in her hands! They quickly turned and ran to the right. They jumped from bookshelf to bookshelf. The robots pushed a bookcase over, causing the others to topple over too, like dominoes. Robin quickly pulled on a book, remembering what he learned when he hacked the cave's system. This caused a secret passage to open. He grabbed Artemis and pulled her in as they ran.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Instead of thanking him for saving her twice in under 10 minutes, she decided to complain.

"Ugh! Did you know Tornado had siblings?!"

"No." Was all he said, not knowing she was asking a rhetorical question. Or maybe he knew but decided to mess with her? Hmm..

He was about to run down a hallway when she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"So now what?" She asked, desperation in her voice, "Red Tornado is one of the powerhouses of the League! How are we supposed to take down two of him?!"

They then heard over the cave speakers, "Attention Robin, Artemis. You have exactly ten minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished."

The two shared a worried look.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqualad and Miss Martian were trapped in a cage of fire while Superboy and Kid Flash were trapped in magma. It was strong enough that even the Kyrptonian couldn't escape.

The female robot made the fire grow as the male robot started to flood the area where Superboy and Kid Flash were trapped. Miss Martian was already unconscious.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We can access the Hangar from here." Robin said as he and Artemis ran down a hall.

They heard something. They saw water, lots of it, heading their way.

"Or not."

"Will you please stop saying that?" Artemis complained.

They soon found themselves underwater. Robin took off his cape, it was causing him to have trouble swimming. He took out his breather, the thing he used to breath underwater. Robin took a deep breathe. He swam over to Artemis and gave it to her.

While she was busy thinking about her indirect "kiss" with Robin, a robot had grabbed her leg, causing her to open her mouth to let out a gasp which then caused her to lose the breather and the air she got back into her lungs. Robin grabbed one of her arrows, it had been floating in the water, and stabbed the robot with it. He then grabbed her and swam in the opposite direction.

He left a bunch of exploding birdarangs for when the robot was no longer incapacitated.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two emerged out of the water with a gasp, breathing in as much air as they could before they heard Kid Flash cry out a warning. They quickly dodged a fireball. The female robot shot more fire at them, causing them to go back underwater. They both reappeared beside Kid Flash.

With no time to be relieved, Robin asked (using his speaker cuz it's waterproof), "You guys okay?"

"Forget us! Help M'Gann!" Superboy said rather loudly.

They all looked over at the fire cage.

"Aqualad! Is she-" Artemis began.

"She is unconscious." Aqualad replied, "I fear she..we cannot survive much longer."

They got onto higher grounds, no longer in the water. The two reached for their weapons as they found themselves surrounded by the robot from before and the robot that was throwing fire at them.

"I'm almost out of arrows!" Artemis complained once again,

"Distract her, now!" Robin commanded.

She launched an exploding arrow at the robot but the machine wasn't really affected. Robin threw a few birdarangs at the male robot but they all bounced harmlessly off. One almost hit KF's head! Luckily he had moved fast enough.

The robots launched their attacks as Artemis and Robin both dived into the water. Their attacks ended up hitting each other, water against fire. The two heroes entered a small vent that was underwater. Artemis was once again ahead of him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"6 minutes"

"What do we do now?" Artemis asked, panicked.

"We save them. That's how it works." Robin said, determined to rescue KF.. And the rest of the team.

"Maybe that's how it's supposed to work but those robots already took out our four superpowered friends."

"You seem distraught." Robin commented.

"Distraught?!" her voice screamed 'what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you?!'

"M'Gann is dying! We have no powers, and I'm down to my last arrow! Of course I'm distraught!"

"Well, get traught or get dead!" Robin said harshly, he was done with her crap. His patience is running out. His voice and the speaker's were mixed together.

"How can you be so calm?" Artemis asked, not noticing that he had spoke along with his speaker.

He had already begun crawling through the vent. He was starting to get pissed.

"Practice. I've been doing this since I was nine."

Artemis obviously couldn't tell he was annoyed because she decided to continue.

"What good is that now? What chance do we have against unrelenting machines?"

Robin had had enough, he took out his speaker and crushed it. He hated using it but he had used it for who knows how long for her! After he crushed it, he realized his mistakes. One, he just crushed something a normal person wouldn't have been able to crush and two, now he wouldn't be able to communicate with Artemis. He sighed. Could things get any worse?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KF was telling them step by step instructions on how to make an EMP. They were communicating through the birdarang that had been wedged near KF's head, the one that had almost hit him earlier.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin sighed. He and Artemis were hiding near the area the others were being held. Artemis couldn't do anything without being told to apparently (throughout the whole episode, she had been looking to Robin for guidance) and KF wouldn't be able to know what he was thinking since he couldn't see him. He sighed once more.

"Last time," Robin thought.

He then did something even KF wouldn't expect.

"Okay. Make with the distraction." Robin said.

Artemis was stunned, she's only heard his voice twice since she's known him! KF was also shocked since he knew Robin didn't like talking with others around. (Only a few have heard him speak, and not on accident. Though it was still quite rare for them)

KF quickly recovered from his surprise and did what his birdie told him to do.

"Hey! Red Tomato!" KF shouted, "Who's your girlfriend? Red Onion?"

Whether Superboy was just following his lead or he heard what was said through the birdarang was unknown. He yelled, "Yeah! And by the way, worst death trap ever! We can escape anytime we want!" It was obviously a lie, but they didn't need to know that.

"I can vibrate my molecules out of here before your binary brains can count to two!" Kid Flash said

Robin signaled for Artemis to cover him. He headed down as Superboy shouted, "And you can't drown a Kryptonian, dumbbots! We don't breathe air!"

Robin realized the EMP needed something conductible, maybe metal. He reached for his utility belt, about to get what was needed. He didn't get the chance to, though, when he heard Artemis yell a warning. It was too late though as a tsunami made its way to him.

Artemis tried to launch an arrow at the robots but a fireball caused her to miss her target. (Great job covering for him, Artemis! =_=)

She turned tail and ran when she realized she had no more arrows.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis gasped from her hiding spot. She was looking through a crack in the vents and saw Robin, unconscious underwater. She backed away and thought about her teammates.

Artemis sobbed as she repeated the word "No" over and over again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was no longer underwater but he was unconscious still, on the platform, near the fire cage. Aqualad was also unconscious, having been for a while now.

The water was now at Superboy's and KF's chins as they tried to keep their faces above water. Kid Flash was worried about the Boy Wonder that was knocked out near the Robots' feet. If only he could get out!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I surrender." Artemis muttered to herself, "I die with the others. But, if I find a way out, out of the cave, out of the mountain.. I can get help, call in the League."

She had fallen down some sort of tube and found herself in KF's room. She sat up and brushed herself off.

"Ugh. Who am I kidding? Best I can do is hide, hope the League finds me before the Reds."

She walked over to Kid Flash's souvenir shelf. Artemis looked at Cheshire's mask.

"I know you understand."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I surrender! Stop the clock." Artemis said as she approached the Robots.

Aqualad looked at her, having woken up a few seconds ago but looked about ready to fall unconscious yet again.

Kid Flash took in one last breathe as he and Superboy found themselves completely underwater.

Artemis was about to hand over her bow before she launched an arrow at the incomplete EMP. The arrow was from KF's souvenir collection. The EMP activated and the robots turned off, falling to the floor. The fire and water dissipated.

"Kaldur, how's M'Gann?" Superboy asked worriedly.

"She breathes. I believe she will recover." Aqualad replied, painfully.

Sure, Wally cared about his teammates but he wanted to know if Robin was okay.

"What of Robin?" Aqualad asked Artemis, who was approaching the Boy Wonder.

She was about to touch Robin, to see if he was okay, but he started coughing up water.

"H-he's breathing, too."

"Way to get traught," Robin mouthed, with a weak grin.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Figured my only shot was to surrender. Pretend to drown before I did." Robin thought, jokingly, "Blacked out though." He shrugged.

"Yeah right!" KF teased. relieved he was okay.

While everyone else's attention turned to M'Gann and Superboy as they had their small conversation, Robin walked over to KF and wiped something away, a tear. KF hadn't even realized he was crying. Good thing the others didn't notice. Robin gave him a soft, reassuring smile.

Kid Flash got his composure back together as he turned to look at Artemis.

"Would you quit playing with that and cut us free already?"

"It's not working, genius! EMP shuts down all machines, remember?" She snapped at him.

"All machines present at the time." Red Tornado's voice sounded.

He flew in and asked, "What has occurred?"

Robin glanced at the other robots.

"A little visit from your family," KF said for him.

"Your extremely nasty family," Artemis decided to add her comment.

"I was not aware I had relations." Red Tornado stated back.

"Where have you been?" Superboy asked.

"Monitor duty at the Watchtower." Red Tornado continued, "When it became clear that cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate but your zeta tubes were also nonfunctional. I transferred to Providence and proceeded here." He was now crouched by the other Reds.

"The pulses wore off!" Robin and KF realized when the device in Artemis's hands started to work and Sphere had rolled up to Superboy.

At that exact moment, Red Tornado had reached out to touch the female robot's hand when a small zap appeared between their fingers. He began sucking the air out of the room, giving no warning.

Everyone blacked out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The League was at Mount Justice. Captain Atom and the Flash were helping Superboy and KF. Martian Manhunter was checking on his niece as Superman was checking on Artemis. Aquaman was making sure Aqualad was okay. Batman was checking on Robin. To others, they looked like they weren't talking but in truth, they were communicating by what KF called "Batanese." They were having a silent conversation.

"Are you okay? Do you have any injuries? Should you even be standing?" Batman silently asked, worried though it probably looked like he was glaring.

"I'm fine, I'll manage." Robin silently replied.

"As soon as I got the notification that you were unconscious from what seemed to be lack of air, I tried to zeta beam here but I found that I couldn't. I knew something was wrong so I got some of the other League members to come."

"Sorry I worried you.."

Batman sighed and glanced around, knowing was looking. He wrapped his arms around Robin, giving him a hug. When he saw that Superman was smiling his way, he let go. He gave a small cough. Batman removed his cape and draped it over his protege. He felt his mouth twitch, wanting to smile, seeing how big the cape was on the other. It reminded him of when Robin first tried to wear his cape.

He got serious as Superman asked the team what happened.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce walked past Dick's room when he heard talking and then silence. He peeked in, worried for a sec.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally was over at the mansion, he was sleeping over like he usually would. It took him forever to convince his "folks" to let him, after what happened today.

"I was so worried about you!" Wally cried out.

Tears were streaming down his face as he spoke.

"Why didn't you use it?"

"You know why.." Dick spoke softly.

"You may be a mathlete.. And you may be the famous Boy Wonder who could hack into practically anything.. But, you're not invincible. People care about you, you have to be more careful!" Wally exclaimed.

"I know," Dick looked down, "But you were in danger. I don't care the risks, as long as those I care about are safe!"

Wally wiped at his eyes fiercely, though it didn't do him any good for the tears kept coming back. He wrapped his arms around Dick and they just sat there, on Richard's bed, hugging.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce never regretted letting the two to meet all those years ago and he still doesn't.

No matter how flirty Wally may act, he knew that he cared for his son.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
EXTRA: (Don't ask, I was bored)  
"Soo.." Wally trailed off. "WERE YOU TRYING TO SKEWER MY HEAD OFF?!"  
Robin shrugged carelessly.  
"Seriously! I know I broke your favorite pair of sunglasses but you could've gotten another one!"  
Another shrug.  
"I'm just gonna.. Hold on to your birdarangs for a few days.."


	18. Chapter 17: Alpha Male (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally knew Robin had trust issues, but Robin seemed to be opening up to the team. Slowly, but surely. Now, he was sure that Robin didn't trust the rest of the team either. Gaining his trust is difficult; regaining his trust after breaking it is next to impossible. KF inwardly sighed. He's just glad he never did anything that ever broke Robin's trust in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the chapters I post onto here have been written/typed on different dates. I'm explaining now so that it makes more sense in the future.

Many of the League members were at Mount Justice, helping to fix the damages done to the cave during the attack from the Reds. They were also fixing the security, updating it.

Green Arrow placed a bowl of pretzels in front of Kid Flash. The team, minus Aqualad, were seated at a table near the cave entrance. 

"Thanks, but no thanks." KF told Green Arrow, his head was rested on his crossed arms.

It was pretty rare for Kid Flash to decline food. He practically never did so!

"What we want are answers!" Robin thought, a little pissed. He was confused, he hardly ever not have knowledge of something. Not knowing why they were attacked by Red Tornado frustrated him to no ends.

Kid Flash voiced his thoughts. "What we want are answers! Answers about red Tornado and his siblings!"

Green Arrow grabbed the bowl of pretzels, prepared to put it away. Kid Flash reached for the bowl and told him, serious, to "Leave the bowl."

Green Arrow was slightly confused. Did he want the pretzels or not? he shouldn't be surprised though, KF was related to Barry after all. 

KF began munching on said pretzels, stuffing his face rapidly.

Superboy had been listening to what has been happening. He had hoped that he'd get some information as to why they were attacked but it seems he wouldn't be getting information from Green Arrow. He looked at his other side, noticing Aqualad was talking to Batman.

He decided to listen in on their conversation with his super-hearing. 

"It was during the Tai Pei mission with Red Arrow. Sportsmaster revealed the possibility of a mole within the team. in light of last night's attack, Tornado would appear to be the traitor. But whether he betrayed us willingly or was pre-programmed is still-" He was cut off by an enraged Superboy. 

"You knew?!" Superboy cried as he launched himself at Aqualad. "That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'Gann!"

"Conner!" M'Gann flew towards them, "What are you doing?"

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!" Superboy yelled angrily.

"You knew?" Robin almost said, though he kept it in his head.

"But didn't tell us?" KF asked, clearly as upset as the others.

"I sought to protect the team from-" Aqualad tried to explain but was cut off.

"Protect us from what?" Artemis asked, pissed. "Knowledge that might have saved our lives?"

"You almost died!" Superboy shouted, glancing over at M'Gann.

"Enough." Batman said sternly, his eyes narrowing.

Everyone stopped. They knew better than to disobey.

"With Red Tornado missing, the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

Said man stepped forward. "I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys."

The team exchanged looks, save for Aqualad and Superboy.

Superboy looked over at Aqualad, scowl in place, and growled out, "After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna-"

He didn't get to finish due to being cut off by Batman, "Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him a League responsibility. You will leave him to us."

Batman turned a gestured at the air as a holoscreen came up.

"I have another assignment for this team."

Everyone looked at the screen to see a news article. "Gorilla Trades bananas for bullets."

The screen changed to the Gotham news.

"Gotham Mayor attacked by Guerilla Gorilla?" KF asked as he read aloud.

Superboy leaned a little closer to M'Gann as he asked her telepathically, "Was this the only thing he could find to distract us?"

Robin stepped forward and signed, "Batman, please tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase!" He was feeling really pissed and this was not helping.

"I never joke about the mission." Batman responded, his voice low. His patience was running out.

Robin looked down with a frown. (Ha! Rhyme! XD) Usually when Batman used that tone with him, Robin would feel disappointed or guilty but this time, he felt even more irritated.

"I've checked the sources. I've studied the patterns." The Dark Knight continued.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sphere tried to get on the Bioship but Superboy shook his head.

Captain Marvel flew into the room.

"You're coming with?" Thought Robin as KF voiced his thoughts.

Wally didn't mind being a "translator" for Robin. It not only helps others, but it also proves how well KF knows Robin. KF believes he's earned bragging rights.

"Sure! We'll have a blast!" Captain Marvel said happily, before heading into the Bioship.

"Translation: he blames us for Red Fiasco." Robin thought as he looked at Kid Flash. "Doesn't trust us." 

"It's a big club." KF added when Aqualad got into earshot.

The couple headed into the bioship.

Wally knew Robin had trust issues, but Robin seemed to be opening up to the team. Slowly, but surely. Now, he was sure that Robin didn't trust the rest of the team either. Gaining his trust is difficult; regaining his trust after breaking it is next to impossible. KF inwardly sighed. He's just glad he never did anything that ever broke Robin's trust in him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team were in Northern India. It was night time and they had been flying in the Bioship. The ride there was filled with complete silence and lots of tension.

Robin and KF, the jokers of the team, were silent too. No usual laughter, no jokes, no silent conversation. Waves of anger and feelings of betrayal were rolling off of Robin. He was usually so good at hiding his emotions but he couldn't help it! Aqualad lied to them! he was supposed to be their leader but he kept important information from them!

The bioship landed and the team got off. Robin and Artemis had jumped off earlier to scout the area.

"All clear," Artemis said as the two approached the others.

"Switch to stealth, and we'll review mission parameters." Aqualad told them.

"Parameters?" KF asked as he switched to stealth mode," We don't need no stinkin' parameters."

"It's recon, we know what to do." Robin thought angrily.

The two turned, prepared to leave the group.

"Kid, Robin-" Aqualad tried, hoping to get them to stay with the team.

"The three of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us." KF voiced for Robin. Robin looked like he needed to punch something and if he were to sign, KF thought he would. He needed to cool off for a bit, before he did something reckless; something not Robin-like.

The two had stopped moving when KF began talking, they had turned around and were facing Aqualad.

"Or did you forget that like how you forgot to tell us about the mole?" Robin isn't the only one upset.

Before anyone could respond to their surprisingly unusual bitterness, the two ran off together. Sure, everyone was upset with Aqualad but they've never seen the two act that way!

Superboy tried to get M'Gann to go with him but she ended up going with Artemis, due to the fact that their tempers were temporarily (Haha! Temperarily! Get it? Yes? No? Okay nevermind.) shifted to Superboy.

The girls walked off as Superboy turned his attention to Aqualad.

"Why didn't you stop them? You're supposed to be in charge!"

Aqualad stepped forward a bit, "I am-"

Superboy held up a hand before he took off.

"Um," Captain Marvel spoke up, reminding Aqualad that he was still there, "Did I miss the part where you actually said what the plan was?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you want faster updates, I usually update onto Wattpad first. Then, if I remember, I update on here too. On WattPad, my username is Otaku_heroes and the title of this story is still the same


	19. Chapter 18: Alpha Male (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin didn't bother communicating with the rest, he was still upset. He hardly spoke as it is. He frowned as he thumped the back of KF's head. Sure, they were upset but they still had a mission.
> 
> "Ow!" Was all the rest of the team could hear before they heard Kid Flash sigh. "Rob and I were attacked by giant vultures."
> 
> KF and Robin exchanged another look, "'Course, since we're moles, you probably think we attacked ourselves."

Robin and Kid Flash were wandering around the jungle. They had decided to stop for a few seconds to check Robin's holoscreen and to let KF put on his goggles. The two heard screeching noises, so they looked up. What they saw were Vultures! The vultures were heading their way too! 

The two dodged some of the vultures' claws before getting up and stumbled off. A surprise attack?! By animals!? They had expected some villain or whatever but not a bunch of wild animals. 

"I thought vultures only ate dead meat!" Robin thought as he flung two Birdarangs at a few of the vultures. The birds dodged at the last minute as the birdarang exploded behind them.

"Yeah, these are some very proactive scavengers." KF replied as the two ran. (In human speed, for some reason)

"Proactive and super-sized." Robin thought before thinking up a plan.

"Cobra Venom?" KF asked for confirmation. 

Robin gave a nod before the duo had to dodge another set of claws. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis coughed up some water as Miss Martian looked around. 

"Nearly drowning two nights in a row? Way less fun then it sounds." Artemis remarked.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin kept dodging the many claws that kept launching themselves at him. He used the trees as monkey bars as he dodged yet another set of claws.

KF was not that far away from him, running in superspeed before using his speed to run up the trees and launching himself at a vulture. 

The vulture crashed into the ground as Kid Flash used the vines from the jungle to slow down his fall. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Superboy hit wolf after wolf. He had been attacked by them suddenly when he was about to jump. (Still can't fly)

He turned around when he noticed another wolf. This wold was different from the others though. It's fur was white, not brown, and it was standing on a rock as it watched from above.

Superboy's eyes narrowed as he let out a small growl. The wolf growled back and soon launched itself at him, teeth bared.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remove the collar!" Aqualad shouted to Captain Marvel as they were continuously attacked by elephants. 

The two removed all the collars on their attackers and found that the animals decided to leave them alone, they had turned around and walked away.

"Pretty Sweet, the way you figured out the problem was the collars." Captain Marvel had said, not soon after he had landed next to Aqualad.

"But the collars indicate an intelligence behind this attack. The rest of the team may also be at risk." Aqualad responded seriously. 

He put two fingers to his comm. "Team, report status."

All he heard was feedback.

"ugh. The comm is jammed." Aqualad said before realizing, "And Miss Martian failed to establish a telepathic link before we split up."

"Actually, you let everyone split up before communications were set." Captain Marvel spoke.

"They would not listen!" Aqualad responded defensively. 

"I guess. But back at the cave, Batman stopped everyone from arguing with one word."

Aqualad looked downward was he replied, "Because Batman is.. Batman."

"Hey, you don't have to tell me." Captain Marvel agreed, "When I first joined the League, all he did was boss me around. And it's hard not to take it personally. But, I never disobeyed an order. and that's probably what kept me alive." 

"Batman takes command." Aqualad thought out loud, "He has to.. For the good of the League."

He looked at Captain Marvel. "Thank you for helping me understand."

"Hey, wisdom of Solomon."

Before Aqualad could reply, he heard Miss Martian's voice. 

"Aqualad, can you hear me?" She asked telepathically.

"Yes, Miss Martian. Report."

"Artemis and I were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars. Like those used on convicts at Belrad prison.

"Cool, The tiger! I'll be right back!" Captain Marvel shouted as he ran off.

"Captain, wait!-" Aqualad shouted before thinking back to Captain Marvel's earlier comment, "hey, Speed of Mercury."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Martian, I need a telepathic link-up with the entire team, now." Aqualad told M'Gann. 

She put two fingers to her temple and closed her eyes for a few seconds. "Link established." 

"Should you really still be giving us orders?" Artemis questioned, "And should you really be following them?"

"Listen, please." Aqualad stated, sounding a little urgent. 

"Oh, good." KF thought sarcastically as he exchanged a look with Robin, "Aqualad's voice in my head. I've so missed that."

Robin didn't bother communicating with the rest, he was still upset. He hardly spoke as it is. He frowned as he thumped the back of KF's head. Sure, they were upset but they still had a mission.

"Ow!" Was all the rest of the team could hear before they heard Kid Flash sigh. "Rob and I were attacked by giant vultures."

KF and Robin exchanged another look, "'Course, since we're moles, you probably think we attacked ourselves."

"If he did, he wouldn't tell you." Artemis thought back, her voice dripping with bitterness. 

"Superboy are you online?" M'Gann began, "Or just pouting?"

"Busy! call back later." They all heard from him, along with some grunts.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us." KF ranted. He purposely used the word nonchalant to get Robin to speak his mind. Hearing Robin's voice always made him feel better.

"He should be chalant. Way chalant. Extremely chalant." The team heard his voice for the first time since the link was established.

"How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?" Artemis asked rhetorically. 

M'Gann decided to add her 2 cents. "Or if Connor doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves?"

Kid Flash decided to continue, "Did he really think that you or I could have been the mole?" KF wasn't really listening to what the rest of the team thought or said, he was mostly just ranting to Robin. He knew Robin thought it was ridiculous too, "We've known each other for years!"

"Trust is a two-way street!" Artemis butted in, "And you know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them!" Artemis then added, "Not that we'd do that, never."

Aqualad has had it with their constant complaints and continuous rants, "Enough."

He ripped a machine apart before continuing, "Captain Marvel has been captured, and we must act as a team to save him."

He heard KF snort. "Under your leadership? I don't think-"

He was cut off when he heard Aqualad raise his voice, "This is not up for debate."

"You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader, I will happily step down. But until that time, I am in command here."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Marvel woke up to see he was in some laboratory. He found he couldn't move!

"Why can't I move?" He asked aloud.

"It is obvious, no?" He heard a french accent, "Your collar is set to prohibit le movement from the neck down. i have allowed you to retain the power of speech, as your reactions will be instructive during la procedure."

"La procedure? What procedure?" Captain Marvel asked, confused.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team stopped not too far from a building, they were all in stealth mode.

"I'll fly over." Miss Martian said. Before she could move a muscle, Robin shook his head as KF replied, "Negatory." He had his googles on and he was scanning the building as he spoke. 

"The field is stamped like a dome over the whole compound."

"Pylons are insulated." Robin thought simply as he continued clicking away on his hologlove.

He showed the screen to KF. "But one good shock could cause a momentary gap!"

"I see a target." Artemis said as she prepared to launch an arrow.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team continued fighting the monkeys that attacked them. They removed as many collars as they could. A gorilla soon opened the building's doors and stepped out with a weapon in hand.

He sniffed about as Miss Martian tried to sneak past him. She gasped as he grabbed her, stopping her in her tracks. He slammed her onto the ground and prepared to use his weapon. He was interrupted when he heard, "Keep your paws off her, you darn dirty ape!"

KF attempted to tackle the Gorilla, using his speed to cause greater damage. It didn't work and he soon found himself being bounced off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're not taking my brain!" Captain Marvel shouted stubbornly, childishly.

"Brain extraction is not so painless but the benefits are enormous."

A machine was readying to extract his brain, but before it could, the tiger from before had attacked the villain trying to remove his brain.

"Traitor!" The villain robot yelled. He was practically just a robot with a brain. "You will suffer for that!" he clicked a button, causing the tiger to be electrocuted.

"Stop it! Stop!" Captain Marvel cried.

The next thing they knew, the wall broke. The gorilla from before was lying on the floor as the team appeared.

"It's the Brain!" Kid Flash realized.

"Ugh, I can see it's a brain." Artemis said in her 'Man-you're-stupid-way-to-point-out-the-obvious' Voice.

"Not a brain! The Brain!" KF corrected her, annoyed.

"In the flesh, so to speak." The villain responded.

The team collapsed to the ground, clutching their heads as they realized they were standing on a trap.

"Miss Martian, Superboy, now!" Aqualad thought.

Miss M used her telekinesis to get the remote and stop the machine as Superboy busted through the wall, showing up with a white wolf beside him.

Everyone soon launched themselves at Mallah the Gorilla as Aqualad dealt with the Brain.

Their opponents soon found themselves surrounded as Aqualad freed Captain Marvel.

"Thanks!" Captain Marvel stated before freeing the Tiger from before, "now, One good turn deserves another."

Mallah gave a loud roar. "Try it." Superboy dared him as he punched his palm, "I hate monkeys."

"No Mallah. This will not be our waterloo." The Brain said as he turned bigger. What looked like weapons and sounded like something powering up caused KF to cry out, "Get down!"

Everyone did as told, only for the lights to go out. When it came back on, the two were gone.

"Wait.. That big weapon thing was.." KF began," A light switch?" Seriously? All that, was just a light switch!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you grinning about?" Artemis asked KF as everyone neared the Bioship. Why should Kid Idiot be happy? At a time like this? He's obviously a retard.

"One Word," Kid Flash stated before taking out a hat, the one Mallah was wearing, and put it on, "Souvenir!"

"Two Words: Gorilla Lice." Artemis mocked as she sped up.

"Huh? Aw, man!" He quickly took off the hat and held it an arm away as he groaned.

Aqualad took the collars off of the rest of the animals as Captain Marvel spoke to the Tiger.

The tiger gave a roar as it ran off. 

"I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny." Captain Marvel declared.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I keep him?" Superboy asked as he petted the Wolf.

KF gave a light chuckle. "First the sphere, now this beast? Dude, you sure make a habit of collecting strays."

"Maybe because he's such a stray himself." M'Gann said before telepathically asking Superboy, "Aren't you?"

"M'Gann, I'm sorry. I was just worried." Superboy referred to earlier.

KF, oblivious to their moment, decided to come up with a bunch of suggestions for the Wolf's name.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, I need to know." Robin began as Aqualad was about to enter the Bioship.

Aqualad stopped, surprised. This was really one of the first times he's heard Robin speak.

"Why did you keep the mole intel a secret?" Yes, he was still pretty upset. To him, this felt like a betrayal.

KF looked at the two as he took a few steps closer. He could tell what was going on.

The rest of the team noticed that Kid Flash had stopped talking and glanced at him, only to notice that his grin was gone and he was staring at the two above. They turned there gazes to them.

"The source of the tip was Sportsmaster." Aqualad stated.

"What? You can't trust him!" Artemis cried out.

"I do not." Aqualad responded. "It seemed possible, even likely, that he was attempting to divide the team with false information."

"He nearly succeeded," was left unsaid.

"As leader, I had to consider that it might be true. In which case, I did not wish to alert the traitor."

"I am still prepared to step down."

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?" KF asked as he rose a hand.

Everyone rose their hand. Robin hesitated before doing the same. Sure, Aqualad had good reasons but he still didn't feel he could trust Aqualad fully again, at least not yet.

Captain Marvel flew off as Miss Martian asked Superboy what he was gonna name the wolf.

"What's wrong with Wolf?" He asked back.

"Generic but acceptable." KF was heard from inside.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KF and Rob left the mountain as they headed for the mansion. Last time, they hung out at Wally's place, tonight was Rob's turn. They always switched between Wally's and Dick's house. One night, they would hang at one house, the next was the other house. They did this every night, except for when Robin had to patrol Gotham with Batman or when Wally was grounded.

So far, the two had sped to Gotham before deciding to walk the rest of the way.

"You don't trust Kaldur as much as you did before." It wasn't a question.

He didn't get a response.

Wally sighed. He patted Dick's head before slinging his arm around the younger.

The continued walking in comfortable silence.


	20. Chapter 19 (One-Shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole team had decided to sit in the living room area before Robin stood up and stared at Kid Flash expectantly. 
> 
> "Oh yeah!" KF exclaimed as he, too, stood up, "Me and Rob should get going!~"

The team came back to the mountain after an exhausting mission.

"Would you guys like some cookies?" M'Gann asked, wanting to try out a new recipe she discovered on tv.

Everyone declined as polite as possible, knowing how often her cooking gets burnt. KF was the only one that wanted some. He was soon hit upside the head by a certain little birdie, before deciding not to have any. Robin knew he had a "strong metabolism" but that didn't mean he'd sit idly by as his boyfriend ate burnt sweets.

The whole team had decided to sit in the living room area before Robin stood up and stared at Kid Flash expectantly. 

"Oh yeah!" KF exclaimed as he, too, stood up, "Me and Rob should get going!~"

"Rob and I," Artemis corrected. The only reply she got was a "mature" "blfftttt." KF had stuck his tongue out at her. She huffed.

KF, with a huge grin on his face, grabbed Robin's hand and ran to the zeta beams. He ran with human speed so that he wouldn't be dragging Robin on the floor.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard Grayson and Wally West were seen walking, side by side, in Central City. It was quite chilly for an Autumn day. 

"Maann!! It's so cold!" Wally complained before grinning, "I think my hand is getting frost bites, you should warm it up with your hand."

Dick gave a giggle (that's right, giggle) and a small shake of a head, "It's not that cold out," (He signed =_=) but he took Wally's hand anyway.

They spent the rest of their day holding hands as they went from store to store, looking for a special something.... (You'll find out in the future~ Well.. If I remember *sweatdrops*)


	21. Chapter 20 (One-Shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the team members were waiting near the bioship, prepared for yet another day of missions.
> 
> Artemis wasn't going to be there that day. "Family business!" she had claimed.
> 
> Robin and KF weren't there either so the team was waiting.
> 
> The next thing they knew, everyone there had shared what they had seen the previous day.

Conner walked into the living room area, wanting to watch some TV (static) when he stopped. He just stared blankly at what was on the couch before deciding to play with Wolf instead.

Wally and Robin were asleep on the couch, arms and legs tangled together.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on the day, Kaldur had needed to ask Robin a question. The tech on land is quite confusing.

He walked over to Robin's room and was about to knock. The door was already open though. Normally Kaldur wouldn't have entered, but he really wanted to get this over with so that he could attend to his other matters.

"Excuse me for intruding, Robin, I.." He trailed off when he noticed Wally and Rob were cuddling in bed, fast asleep. He sighed before turning around and heading out the room. He could ask Robin later. Until then, he'll just have to finish the other things he needs to get done.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nighttime when M'Gann had decided to get a midnight snack. She saw people do this a lot on TV when they can't sleep! She got into the kitchen when she noticed the TV was on in the Living Room. She approached it silently, planning on turning it off. Before she could though, she noticed Wally and Robin on the couch.

Robin was asleep, laying on Wally's lap as the speedster crunched (as quietly as he could) on a chip. He realized M'Gann was watching them so he turned and placed a finger towards his lips, a sign of shushing someone. (Except he didn't add the shush noise since he didn't want to wake up Rob)

He soon turned back to the TV and continued stuffing his face.

M'Gann took that as her que to leave. She forgot about her midnight snack and just returned to her room.

As soon as she had shut the door behind her, she collapsed on her bed. She grabbed a pillow and smashed her face into it, letting out small fangirl squeals.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of the team members were waiting near the bioship, prepared for yet another day of missions.

Artemis wasn't going to be there that day. "Family business!" she had claimed.

Robin and KF weren't there either so the team was waiting.

The next thing they knew, everyone there had shared what they had seen the previous day.

"How come Robin is sleeping in all our stories? If he's tired, shouldn't he go home so that'd he be more comfortable?" Miss martian had asked.

Before anyone could answer, they heard, "That's because he had a busy day yesterday."

Everyone turned to see KF stroll in. "he had to study for some tests and he had also gone on that mission with us. Oh! And don't forget his patrol with Batman, along with his run-in with Bane!"

Kid Flash then continued, "The reason he hadn't gone home was because he was too tired to. Plus! He has me here, so that must be another reason he stayed." He was grinning at his last statement.

The rest of the team just stared at him blankly for a few seconds before Superboy asked, "Where is he now? We have a mission."

"He's still asleep! That's why we're going on the mission without him!" KF declared.

"We might need him. The-" Aqualad was cut off.

"I said, We're going on the mission without him." Kid Flash said, voice a little low. He practically growled at them!

The three other team members were shocked, and (although they won't admit it since Wally is still Wally) a bit terrified.

"Plus! I'm sure that if we need him, Robin could help us from here." KF was back to his cheerfulness, "After all, he is a bat, Bats seem to have this weird 6th sense thing where they practically know everything, even if they aren't there."

With that said, KF sped into the Bioship. Everyone shared a glance before they too headed onto the ship.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*A couple days later, at the Allen/ West household*

"ACHOOO!!"

Richard sighed as he handed Wally another tissue.

"You got me sick!!" Wally complained before he started coughing.

Dick shook his head slightly before patting his back comfortingly. He gave Wally a look.

"Don't give me that look! I know you warned me that you were sick but I didn't think I'd get sick!"

Wally continued after a moment, "I know I insisted that you stayed at the cave so that I could take care of you here (Since I got grounded and can't come over to your place until the end of the week) but-"

He was cut off when Dick gave him a peck on the lips.

"WHAH!? Wh-What if you get sick again?!" Wally stuttered in surprise, and a little embarrassment.

Richard shook his head with a fond smile before going over to his bag and taking out something. He turned around and held it up, showing Wally the Fantastic Four movie. (Not the new one)

"YES! You brought it!" Wally cheered. It was his favorite movie.

"Chris Evans is way better as the Human Torch." Wally declared.

Dick shook his head once more, disagreeing with him. He thought Chris Evans played Captain America really well.

They always had this friendly argument over who he was better as, whenever they watched this movie, which was quite often since (like I mentioned before) it was Wally's favorite movie.


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you mean, Baywatch?" Artemis put emphasis on the last part, "You always stick to him like a flea."
> 
> KF let Robin back onto the ground before releasing him and turning to look a Artemis, mouth open to retort..
> 
> When Robin covered his mouth with his hand. He shook his head, he had enough problems to deal with as there is, he didn't want to have to handle with their bickering either.
> 
> "I would also like to know as to what Kid Flash meant for it is quite unusual for the two of you to be separated for that long." Aqualad added, trying his best not to sound pushy or nosy.
> 
> Robin gave Kid Flash a quick "See-what-you-got-us-more-specifically-me-into" look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had this random idea so i decided to write about it!~ Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Robin stood, unsure, in front of his mirror. He was currently at the mansion and was planning on heading over to the mountain. It took him forever to convince Batman to let him go.

You see, all week he had some issues. For some reason, he can't seem to control the pocket dimension of his. He's never had any trouble with it before but this whole week, he had to stay home from school because of this! Not only that, but the random openings of pocket dimensions can be quite irritating. Depending on where the dimensions open, sometimes random stuff would fall from above.

The reason he was in front of his mirror was to see if the bruise he got from one of his escrima sticks falling from the pocket dimension and hitting him square in the face, while he was sleeping, was noticeable. He didn't need his teammates asking questions. 

He sighed as he adjusted his domino mask once more. 

Not wanting to take any longer, Robin headed to the Batcave and zeta-beamed to the mountain.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin stepped out of the cave's entrance and looked around the room. 

"Empty." Robin realized.

Before he knew it, KF had his arms wrapped around him and he was above the ground. Kid Flash had lifted him off the ground..

"ROBBBB!!!!" KF screamed out, crying comical tears, "I haven't seen you in WEEKS!"

Robin gave him a look.

"Okay, maybe that's a bit of overexagerating but I've missed you!"

The rest of the team, having heard all the ruckus, had entered the area.

"What do you mean, Baywatch?" Artemis put emphasis on the last part, "You always stick to him like a flea."

KF let Robin back onto the ground before releasing him and turning to look a Artemis, mouth open to retort..

When Robin covered his mouth with his hand. He shook his head, he had enough problems to deal with as there is, he didn't want to have to handle with their bickering either.

"I would also like to know as to what Kid Flash meant for it is quite unusual for the two of you to be separated for that long." Aqualad added, trying his best not to sound pushy or nosy.

Robin gave Kid Flash a quick "See-what-you-got-us-more-specifically-me-into" look.

All he got back was a sheepish grin.

"Uhh, it was because Rob and I were quite busy this week." KF said before adding, "You know? With homework and such."

Artemis continued to stare, suspicious about his answer while Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy just nodded in acknowledgement before heading off to continue what they had been doing before Robin had arrived.

Artemis opened her mouth to make a comment but Robin grabbed Kid Flash's hand and practically dragged him away. KF didn't seem to mind. To him, this was adorable! He could practically picture a pouty Robin marching away in slight annoyance.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you mind explaining to me what's been going on with you?" KF asked as soon as the door had shut behind them, "You weren't too clear when you had texted me."

Before Robin could even move his hands to sign back a reply, another pocket dimension opened up from above him, dropping out random writing utensils.

Luckily, it had opened a few inches away from Robin, so the supplies didn't hit him.

Robin made a (=_=) face and pointed at it as the dimension rift thing started to close up again.

"Ohhh.." KF's only response before asking, "Has this ever happened before? You know, losing control."

Robin shook his head and frowned at him.

"So this has been happening all week?" He asked.

All he got was a nod.

"Welp. I don't know what to tell you. I obviously won't tell you to take a break from superheroing since you wouldn't listen.."

Robin realized that really would be something he'd refuse to do.

Kid Flash let out a tiny sigh even though he had a smile on his face.

"Well, if you feel like another one of those pocket whatevers might open up again, leave it to me! I'l rush you out of there and your cover would be safe!" KF saluted.

Robin just smiled before letting out a tiny giggle at his antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly a long chapter but I guess you'll just have to wait until the next update! >-


	23. Chapter 22 (One-Shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's when the others took notice of something.
> 
> "Robin, Kid Flash.." Aqualad began, "Both of you do know your uniforms are.." He didn't know how to say this.
> 
> "It's Halloween! The day where you wear costumes and go trick-or-treating for free candy!" KF exclaimed.
> 
> "That's not what I meant." Aqualad stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written around Halloween if you guys couldn't tell

"Woohoo!" KF cheered as he entered the cave with Robin by his side.

"Candy!~ Candy!~ Candy!!~" Wally practically sang as he pranced around the mountain.

"You're late, Baywatch." Came the voice of Artemis, "Don't tell me you went trick-or-treating when you were supposed to be here."

Before Kid Flash could retort, the rest of the team showed up.

"Where were you? We had a mission!" M'Gann questioned, curious as to what was so important that he skipped out on the mission with them.

KF just turned to Robin. Seriously? How come he was the only one being pestered! Robin skipped out too.

Rob just shrugged.

That's when the others took notice of something.

"Robin, Kid Flash.." Aqualad began, "Both of you do know your uniforms are.." He didn't know how to say this.

"It's Halloween! The day where you wear costumes and go trick-or-treating for free candy!" KF exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant." Aqualad stated.

"He's wondering why you guys switched costumes!" Artemis said.

That was true. KF was dressed in Robin's uniform, though it seemed to have been adjusted to fit him. Robin was dressed in KF's uniform, it was slightly baggy though and the goggles seem to have more of a tint/shade to them.

"I'm Robin for Halloween and he's me!" he grinned.

"Hey, Robin.. How come your costume seems a bit too big?" M'Gann asked, not trying to sound rude.

This question, however, just made Kid Flash grin wider (if possible) and Robin seemed to turn slightly pink.

Robin didn't seem like he was going to write his answer down any time soon, so Wally decided to answer for him.

"He's wearing my uniform!" He was quite smug, "At first, he didn't want to but.. He changed his mind after a while!~"

All he got were blank stares.

Robin, still a little pink, scribbled something quickly in his notebook and held it up.

"Umm.. So about the mission?"

"We have already handled it." Aqualad replied.

"See! You guys didn't even need us." KF seemed to mostly say that to Artemis.

"So," He continued, "You guys don't need us for anything else right? We kinda have some important matters to attend to."

Everyone shook their heads. (Superboy hadn't really been paying attention since the beginning)

"Good!~" Kid Flash's grin was back, "We'll take our leave then."

With that said, he picked Robin up bridal style (and somehow held onto their candy bags at the same time) and sped away.

Before he left though, he threw random pieces of candy at the team. One for each of them. Artemis got floss though.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally set Robin on he couch before he turned and got all that was needed.

Robin just shook his head with a fond smile. He took off the goggles that were covering his eyes.

Wally plopped down next to Robin before turning to him with another grin.

"Would you like to do the honors, Mr. Grayson?" He joked as he gestured to the screen.

Dick rolled his eyes but he complied, he grabbed the remote and pressed play.

The two huddled closer, soon they were cuddling as they watched scary movies all night long.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After not hearing any more screams or squeals, Bruce assumed the two had fallen asleep. He glanced at the grandfather clock that was nearby.

"3 a.m." He realized. He was up longer than he thought he was. Finally realizing how tired he actually was, he decided to go to bed. Though, not before leaving a blanket for the two resting boys.


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone prepared to leave (save for the two that live there), Artemis stopped Wally by the shoulder.
> 
> Curious, Wally told Rob to wait near the zeta-beams.
> 
> "Something you need?" He raised an eyebrow at her.
> 
> "Whose idea was this?" She asked/demanded to know.
> 
> "Idea for what?"
> 
> "You know what I meant!" Artemis whisper yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys couldn't tell, I wrote this around Thanksgiving time

"Recognized: Artemis B-07"

"Sweet! Everyone's here!" KF whooped.

"Everyone's in the kitchen!" M'Gann cried out happily.

Artemis made her way into said kitchen.

"Anyone gonna tell me why we're here? Is there a mission?"

"Tomorrow's Thanksgiving!" was written on Robin's notebook.

"Yeah, no dip. Are we done here?"

"Chill, no need for the attitude." Wally frowned, he wasn't exactly pleased with how she was speaking to his little birdie. He sighed before he continued.

"Look, we called everyone here because.." He didn't know how to continue, but luckily, he didn't have to.

"What he's trying to say is that, since Thanksgiving is about spending time with family and being well.. Thankful-" Rob didn't get to finish writing because he was interrupted.

"Don't forget the food! It's about the food too!" (You guessed it) Wally cut in.

"Anyways, we wanted to spend the day with our second family! Though, since I'm sure you all have plans with your legit families tomorrow, we decided we should spend today with you all instead!" Robin finished as he showed the others what he wrote.

This earned Wally and Rob a big bear hug from M'Gann, an exasperated sigh from Artemis, and an uncomfortable side glance from Conner. Kaldur just shook his head with a fond smile.

"Now that we got all the sentimental..ness out of way, wtf!?" Wally exclaimed!

"Wtf? Like.. Wtf?" Artemis was practically gaping at him.

"Where's the food!" Wally exclaimed with a "duh!" expression.

"That is not what it means.." Artemis muttered.

Robin just shook his head with a small smile as he grabbed Wally's arm and dragged him into the room that no one knew they had. Everyone followed, confused.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered the room to find a giant dining table, laid out with food.

Everyone practically gasped. They looked at Robin in shock.

Robin lifted up his notepad, "I had to hide the food somewhere! If I didn't Wally would've eaten it all!"

That earned him an "offended," "Hey!" from the speedster.

"I'm pretty sure that isn't the reason we're all gaping." Artemis stated.

Rob looked at the others questionably. "What other reason?"

He and Wally shared a confused look.

"How about, where did all this food come from!" Artemis exclaimed while M'Gann and Conner nodded, wanting to know too.

"Ohh!!" Wally facepalmed.

"Agent A made it! Helped us bring it in too!"

Wally then turned to Robin, "Remember? They haven't met Agent A yet!"

He then joked, "Man, Rob! You're supposed to have good memory!"

Sure he was just teasing, but he was also a tad worried. (You see, remember a chapter or so ago? Robin had problems with his pocket dimensions. Well.. a day or so ago, a brick fell on his head. Don't ask why he had a brick stored in there. Anyways, he got checked by Batman and some memories of his are getting mixed up. It's temporary though!)

Robin made a small frown before it quickly disappeared as he nodded his head slowly.

M'Gann opened her mouth to make a comment but she didn't get a chance to speak.

"So! Why don't we eat now!" KF quickly declared.

Artemis noticed he was trying to get the attention off of Robin. "Tch. Obviously dating." She thought. Since it's near Thanksgiving though, she'll let it slide. But just this once! She'll definitely ask next time. 

Rob hit Wally upside the head before giving him a look. Wally let out a sheepish laugh.

"Whoops, we have to mention the things we're grateful for, almost forgot, hehe.."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had chosen their seats, I'm sure you could guess who sat next to who.

They had already mentioned their gratefulness and not soon after, they finished eating.

"So how was your first Thanksgiving, Supey?" Wally grinned.

Everyone turned to the boy in question.

He turned his head to the side and mumbled quietly, "It was.. nice."

Knowing that's all they'd get from the boy, everyone smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As everyone prepared to leave (save for the two that live there), Artemis stopped Wally by the shoulder.

Curious, Wally told Rob to wait near the zeta-beams.

"Something you need?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Whose idea was this?" She asked/demanded to know.

"Idea for what?"

"You know what I meant!" Artemis whisper yelled.

KF stuck his tongue out at her before his face grew soft.

"It was Rob's." He said in such a soft voice that Artemis had to lean in a bit to hear.

Before she could question anymore, Wally exclaimed all of a sudden, "Welp! If that's all I'll be taking my leave!"

He sped away before she could protest.

What was that all about? She felt like there was more to the story.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally glanced at the sleeping bird as he breathed softly, sound asleep on the couch with a blanket draped over him.

Smiling softly before looking back down at his phone, he replied to a text.

He's fine. I think he really needed that. -TheFastestBoyAlive

Good, glad this year is better. -MasterDetectiveThatSometimesScaresTheCrapOutOfMe (It's a contact name)

After waiting a few more minutes, he was about to turn off his cell phone before getting another message.

Thank you for taking care of him all these years. -MasterDetectiveThatSometimesScaresTheCrapOutOfMe

Wally blinked once, twice, three times. Is he seeing things? Did that text really say thanks? It was late sure, but Wally wasn't that tired so he shouldn't be hallucinating..

Do anything that ever upsets him and I will crush every bone in your body. No one will ever be able to find what's left of it. -MasterDetectiveThatSometimesScaresTheCrapOutOfMe

KF sweatdropped before turning off his phone. He glanced back at Dick. Still sleeping.. Wally yawned, finally realizing how tired he was. He laid down with the smaller boy, wrapped his arms around him, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!~


	25. Chapter 24: Revelation (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dressed in their stealth suits, the team prepared themselves.
> 
> KF ate an energy bar while Robin checked on his Birdarangs.
> 
> Kid Flash glanced over to Aqualad. "What's in the dutch?"
> 
> "Plan B." Was all he got back.
> 
> Not soon later, the Bioship was attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! ^v^

Robin and Kaldur sparred as Captain Marvel and Zatara watched. Conner and M'Gann walked through the entrance with Wolf.

Robin grinned, taking his notepad that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The team don't even question where all his stuff comes from anymore, they'll just never know where he hides them.

"You know they're a couple, right?"

"I believe I knew before they did." Kaldur smiled.

The two turned around when they heard footsteps. Wally and Artemis had strolled in.

"Do we tell them?" Robin wrote, tilting his head questionably.

"It's not our place." Kaldur whispered as the two approached them.

"So if Zatara is our babysitter of the week," Wally began before pointing at Captain Marvel, who was obliviously chewing on a chocolate bar, "Why's he still here?"

After a short, very short, pause. "And why's he eating my snacks!?"

Robin shook his head with a fond smile as Wally practically pouted.

"Recognized: Batman 0-2"

He didn't wait til he was completely out of the entrance before he commanded, "Computer, National News."

The team watched the news, finding out about the attack on Metropolis. A giant plant seems to be terrorizing the city! The Justice League is shown fighting the thing, but according to the news, "there seems to be no end" to the fighting.

"Should we get out there?" Robin thought as he stared at Batman, knowing he'd get his message.

"No." Batman turned to look at the team, more specifically, him. "The League will soon have the situation under control, that's not why I'm here."

"We didn't even say anything." Artemis pointed out.

Wally rolled his eyes before giving Robin a quick look, only to receive a nod from the Boy Wonder.

"According to your intel," Batman ignored them, "Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus' Blockbuster formula to Kobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Kobra venom." Wally cut in before Robin quickly typed out (on his brand new speaking device, since he broke his original one) "Which the Brain used to create his animal army!"

"And upgrade Wolf." Conner stated as he petted said pet with a small smile.

M'Gann decided to add in, "The Brain also used Inhibitor collars, like the ones at the Penitentiary."

"Batman," Artemis addressed, "is it possible that plant thingy's on Kobra venom, too?"

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis. Divine cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra venom variant." Batman had typed on the holoscreen, bringing up pictures as he spoke.

"These cannot be coincidences." Kaldur spoke, "Unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide."

"Exactly. It's now clear our enemies have formed some kind of.." Batman paused for a split second before he continued, "Secret society of Super villains." With no better way to phrase it, he used those terms.

He spoke again, "The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."

Since, Kaldur had spoken up earlier, Robin had been typing rapidly on a holoscreen.

"You got that right." He thought as he pulled up images behind Batman.

"Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Taipei-" Wally noticed before the screens all became static-y.

"Dude." Wally began as he looked at Robin's frustrated face.

Robin shook his head as he tried to fix it.

"It's not you.." Wally realized, knowing Robin wouldn't make such a silly mistake.

"Someone must be cutting in the satellite signal!" Wally came to that conclusion before mumbling, "Man, I've been hanging out with you too much." (Obviously he didn't mean that.)

Soon, the Joker's grinning face appeared on all the holoscreens.

He lightly tapped the screen, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement.." Not once did he let the grin slip off his face as his switch blade appeared in his hand. He turned the camera.

"From the INjustice League!"He let out a few chuckles as the camera pointed to a bunch of well known villains.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them, a ransom of 10 billion American Dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But the longer your government waits.."

He didn't get to finish because the Joker cut in, turning the camera back to himself.

"The more we get to have our jollies." Just before turning off the camera, he ended it with his maniacal laughter.

Static was once again on the screens.

"Roger that, Aquaman. The UN will prepare he ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that." Batman stated firmly, talking over his comm.

The team watched as Robin typed rapidly on the holoscreen keyboard once more. He rewinded the video that they just watched. He focused on the faces of the members of the Injustice League.

"Count Vertigo, the Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, Wotan." Robin recognized as his speaker voiced his realizations.

"7 Heavy hitters." Wally stated, "Probably behind everyone and everything we've faced."

Wally's eyes widened as he said, "There's your secret society."

"Not so secret anymore." Artemis added.

"Perhaps after India, they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer." Kaldur voiced his theory.

"Yeah. Well, that was their mistake! Right now I say we go kick some plant creature butt!" Wally exclaimed, determined.

"The Justice League will handle the plants." Batman said. "I have a different job for this team."

"Aww man!" Wally whined before he was punched in the arm by Artemis.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dressed in their stealth suits, the team prepared themselves.

KF ate an energy bar while Robin checked on his Birdarangs.

Kid Flash glanced over to Aqualad. "What's in the dutch?"

"Plan B." Was all he got back.

Not soon later, the Bioship was attacked.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No. No way I'm nearly drowning 3 missions in a row!" Artemis remarked as Robin dived down.

The humies of the team all got water breathers as Miss Martian opened a hatch, allowing everyone to escape.

They watched as the plant grabbed onto the Bioship, pulling her down into the lake.

"She's in shock!" Miss Martian stated."She'll need time to recover."

The team sunk to the ground, crying in pain.

"Vertigo." KF realized as he looked at the villain.

"Count Vertigo to you, Peasant."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin, Miss Martian. Disappear, we will keep them busy. You two will fulfill the mission objective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop had died the day I wrote this so that's why this episode is in 2 chapters


	26. Chapter 25: Revelation (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ehh.. Screw the plan, I didn't like it anyway." The Speedster thought as he grinned, chuckling a bit.

"Poor heroes. Nothing they do is enough." Joker mocked, "Ain't it grand!?"

"And impressive. How you simultaneously juggle multiple scenarios." Ivy commented.

"I've had practiced. Juggling my multiple personalities." The Joker replied.

He chuckled before exclaiming, "School's out!"

A plant then attacked a school bus as Black Canary, Red Arrow, and Green Arrow tried to rescue the school bus.

The bus was soon thrown from the bridge as the heroes watched in horror..

Only for one of the Green Lantern's to save the people on the bus!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atom carried an unconscious Superboy to his teammates, who were all knocked out too.

"2 are missing!" Count Vertigo realized, frowning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've lost contact with Aqualad and the others." Miss Martian said, worried, "Should we-"

"Sorry, that's not the gig." Robin stated telepathically, shocking Miss M into silence.

He continued, "This is."

Robin gestured to the Injustice League Central Control System.

He pointed to the plant on top. "Must be acting as an antenna to control the other plants worldwide."

Miss Martian just listened. He has such a cute voice! She inwardly cooed. She was interrupted from her thoughts when they heard..

"Why hello~" 

They turned and faced Poison Ivy, right when she trapped them with her plants.

They struggled as Ultra-Humanite appeared. 

He aimed his weapon at them as Poison Ivy said, "And Goodbye."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Martian quickly used her powers, causing Ultra-Humanite to miss his targets. Instead, he shot the plants holding them, allowing them to escape.

As Robin was running, he heard Poison Ivy address him.

"Sorry Boy Wonder. I'm putting an end to your little reconnaissance mission!"

Vines grew, launching themselves at him. He dodged them all using his acrobatic skills.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Martian avoided all the shots fired by the ape. While flying, she turned herself invisible.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqualad groaned as he awoke in a cage.

"They awaken." After a pause, he asked, "Are you certain this will hold them?"

"The cage is impenetrable." Wotan stated.

"Even the Superboy has no chance of escaping." He added with a smug smirk. (Try saying that a hundred times fast XD "Smug smirk, smug smirk, smug smirk" nope not possible)

"You are not the only one trained in the mystic arts, Wotan!" Aqualad stated. (I keep seeing wonton instead of Wotan)

Aqualad then attempted to force the bars of the cage open. He soon lost his energy.

"Please, Atlantian, do not pretend you're in my league." Wotan smirked again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Martian, still in camouflage mode, destroyed the vines that were attacking Robin.

"Robin, she's made contact." She stated.

"Artemis?" Robin wondered, not stating it telepathically though.

The villains who were flying with the captured heroes were knocked down, hit by a certain alien ship.

The cage disappeared as everyone fell.

The Atom caught Count Vertigo.

"Not me. Stop those delinquents!"

The team (And Wolf! Don't forget Wolf! He's practically part of the team too!) landed in a lake/swamp.

The Gorilla approached them, weapon still in hand.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy stated as he stood up.

He and Wolf attacked.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqualad and Artemis stood too. Poison Ivy had noticed them and vines were growing from the ground, ready to launch themselves at them.

The two heroes reached for their weapons, only to realize they weren't there.

"Ugh! I feel naked!" Artemis complained.

Aqualad stared at her weirdly when she added. "And not in a fun way."

"We will make our own fun, as we have been trained." Aqualad stated as he narrowly dodged a plant.

"Maneuver 7!" Aqualad commanded as Artemis did as she was told.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KF rose, taking a quick look around before speeding towards Count Vertigo and Atom.

Count Vertigo sent an attack his way as Kid Flash dodged. He slowed down for a few seconds though, allowing Atom to send him flying.

"Where are Robin and the Martian?" Count Vertigo demanded to know.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Poison Ivy turned to glance quickly at the control system but she soon gasped in horror and worry.

"My baby!"

The plant being used as an antenna was rigged with exploding birdarangs! Not soon after, it blew up as the plant screeched. (Somehow, IDK dun ask me! This literally happened in the episode. A plant. was. screeching..)

It collapsed, set ablaze as Poison Ivy cried out.

Miss Martian and Robin stood at the top of the building.

"Timber." Robin thought.

Poison Ivy sent several vines at once at them, crying out in fury.

Miss M used her telekinetic powers to destroy them before she was shot on her backside.

"Children. Children foiled our plan." The Joker stated, though his grin was still there. He and Atomic Skull had shown up on the roof. 

Robin dodged a blast that was sent his way as he took off.

"Inconceivable." The Joker muttered, grin finally gone. (I'm laughing rn. I'm thinking about the guy from the Princess Bride) "Unacceptable!" The Joker yelled, looking ready to start a tantrum.

He continued on, "Retributionable!" He paused before talking to himself, "That last one might not be a word.. SO SUE ME!"

("Great." Robin thought, frowning, "I have something in common with this maniac.")

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team was losing as Wotan (Wonton) electrocuted them all.

Miss Martian had been knocked over near Aqualad. He lifted his arm so that the electricity was shocking him instead, luckily he was an Atlantian. They have dense skin.

"Plan B." Aqualad told her before she nodded, understanding.

She called the Bioship over, it was cloaked so that it was invisible, and opened up a hole in it.

Aqualad's dutch bag fell, landing right next to said boy. He unzipped and took out..

"The helmet of Fate." Wotan recognized, stopping his attack on the team out of shock.

"No! Aqualad, don't!" KF cried out, knowing he and Rob could change the fight turnout.

Before KF could stop him, Atom knocked him into a tree before Superboy landed another blow on the villain.

Aqualad, not hesitating, placed the helmet onto his head and transformed into Doctor Fate.

"Oh, dude.." Kid Flash whispered, in horror, as he rubbed his arm.

"Wotan, you are mine." Doctor Fate flew up to said magician.

The fighting began once more.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wonderboy, you are mine." The Joker chuckled, taking out his switchblade as he began his assault.

Robin dodged all of them, he didn't have time for this! One of his teammates practically just signed away his life! All because he thought it would be for the best!

"Always wanted to carve this bird." The Joker grinned, facing Robin. Before he knew it, he was knocked out with said Bird running in a different direction.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KF beat Vertigo, knocking him unconscious. 

He had accidentally teared part of Vertigo's cape. "Sweet! Souvenir." He thought, before shaking his head. Now is not the time to think about his souvenir.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Justice League showed up, surrounding the Injustice League.

"Wow. I could practically hear the heroic music playing in the background." KF thought, snorting.

"There will be another day." Count Vertigo Stated as all the villains put their hands up, surrendering. (He and the Joker woke up not too long ago, KF and Robin didn't beat them up too badly. Suspicion and all..)

"Another day? ANOTHER DAY!! There will be another day?!" The Joker practically screamed, "Not for any of us!" He laughed maniacally.

Everyone had forgotten he had the glove controls on. Soon giant plants appeared and Joker gas was surrounding the heroes.

"Joker venom spores! Don't breathe!" Batman commanded before he punched the crazy villain in the face.

"Fear not." Doctor Fate stated before he used his magic to suck away all the gas.

"Fate has intervened!"

"Not too much though." KF thought just as Robin thought, "Wow. Talk about dramatic."

Everyone stared up at Doctor Fate.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What were you thinking!? How could you let him put on the helmet!? Nabu will never release him now!" Kid Flash yelled, clearly as upset as the team.

"Kaldur will now be forever trapped inside Dr. Fate.." He muttered, lowering his head a bit.

Doctor Fate didn't even blink, he put both hands on the helmet and took it off.

"Nabu let you go?" Kid Flash smiled as he approached Aqualad.

"He almost did not, but your friend Kent was most helpful." Aqualad told the speedster.

He then added, smiling back, "He says hello."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look upset." Wally pointed out as he and Robin sat in the Batjet.

Batman didn't cut into their conversation, trusting Wally can handle it. His eyes narrowed as his frown deepened. Man he put too much trust in that kid..

"Ehh.. Screw the plan, I didn't like it anyway." The Speedster thought as he grinned, chuckling a bit.  
Robin gave him a pointed look.

"Okay, Wally, new plan. Shut up." Wally muttered before wrapping his arms around the Boy Wonder.

"Hey! You're the ever so resilient Boy Wonderful! Everything worked out in the end so cheer up! Afterall, who would want to hang out with a grumpy grump!" Wally exclaimed.

"Stick to the plan, Wally, Stick to the plan!" He inwardly yelled at himself.

Robin cracked a smile before he giggled. He punched Wally lightly on the arm.

They spent the rest of the ride to the mansion, joking around while Batman continuously rolled his eyes under his cowl. And maybe, just maybe! His mouth twitched upward.


	27. Chapter 26 (One-Shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why aren't you two going to be here?" M'Gann asked.
> 
> "Uhh.. Let's just say.. Tradition." Wally smiled secretively.
> 
> All he got were blank looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Today's school day got cancelled! My cold has also gotten better! Here's the Chapter/ One-Shot I promised! Sorry if it's too short!~ THANKS FOR READINGG!! Happy Holidays!  
> OH! Sorry for the lack of updates, I always forget to update on this site, I update on WattPad though! So you're more likely to see newer chapters for this story there!

"Ho Ho Ho!!" KF exclaimed as he and Robin materialized from the zeta tube.

The team glanced at him oddly, seeing him dressed in a red coat and wearing a red hat.

"We come baring gifts!" KF continued on, holding out a big sand colored sack. How they didn't notice it earlier was a mystery.

"Wally.." M'Gann began curiously, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm dressed as Santa!" Wally answered cheerfully. He then paused as he remembered something. He turned and looked at Robin expectantly.

The little birdie just grinned back, hiding a giggle, before pulling out a white and gray beard. (It wasn't real of course!) He handed it over to the speedster.

"Thanks Robbie! What would I ever do without you?!" With those last words, he had dropped his sack and wrapped Robin in a big bear hug, lifting the smaller boy from the floor.

After letting go, Wally quickly put on the fake beard.

"Baywatch.." Artemis dragged out, "Mind explaining?"

"If you were listening, I said We come baring gifts!" He gestured to the sack.

"You guys do know it's almost Christmas, right?" He asked, tilting his head a bit.

"We still have like a week though." Artemis pointed out.

Robin put up 4 fingers.

"Oh that's cute." Artemis mocked, "You still count down the days."

She then continued, "Christmas isn't really anything to get excited about. It's just a day you get gifts from people."

Robin frowned as he got a far away look. KF, noticing this, decided it was time to get back to what he had originally planned.

"So do you guys want gifts or naw?"

M'Gann clapped her hands excitedly. "I've heard of this Earth holiday! I've always wanted to try it out!"

"Why'd you guys get us gifts? It's not even Christmas yet.." Conner asked, turning to the side and refusing to look at anyone.

"Well, Con-o-boy!" Wally began with a grin, "Me and Rob-"

He received a prod from said boy wonder.

"Rob and I aren't going to be here for a week or two so we decided to bring you guys the gifts early! DON'T OPEN THEM TILL CHRISTMAS THOUGH!"

"Why aren't you two going to be here?" M'Gann asked.

"Uhh.. Let's just say.. Tradition." Wally smiled secretively.

All he got were blank looks.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "So about those gifts?"

Wally opened the sack and quickly (with his speed) placed the gifts carefully in each of his team members' hands. He looked over at Robin.

"Will you do the honors, darling." He joked as he mock bowed.

Robin rolled his eyes before pulling out with a string. He looked around before deciding to place it a bit away from the tv. He yanked the string and backed away.

POOF! 

There was now a full-sized Christmas tree standing in the room!

"Guys! Put your gifts under the tree!" Wally gleefully commanded.

Everyone exchanged looks (save for the two boys). They did as they were told.

"Might I ask, what now?" Kaldur asked, there were three beings in the room that hadn't ever celebrated this holiday before.

"Wait til Christmas! Then on Christmas day-" Wally stumbled as Robin hung onto his back, holding a notepad up for Kaldur to see.

"Wake up super mad early, wake everyone else up too, and open all the gifts together!" The duo grinned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two boys walked to the Allen-West household, hand in hand.

"I don't know why you insist on walking. It takes longer! If we had used the other zeta tube, we could've gotten to my house sooner." Wally stated pointedly.

Robin just rolled his eyes and playfully punched Wally's arm.

After about ten more minutes, they finally made it.

They opened the door and had taken one step in before they noticed Iris and Barry had been waiting for them. Iris had a video camera in hand, she had that camera for YEARS.

The two were grinning before they pointed above the door.

Wally and Dick looked up and spotted..

A MISTLETOE!

Both of them turned red-faced and Wally gave an embarrassed laugh before he leaned in.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*ON CHRISTMAS DAY*

Conner had followed their instructions. He woke up at 3-4 am and made everyone else get up too.

They all got into the living room area and opened their gifts curiously.

A medium sized Wolf plush for Conner, a plushed Superboy for M'Gann (This made her turn red and stutter a lot, she also got a Hello Megan DVD! The one she didn't already have!), A Finding Nemo DVD for Kaldur (And what looked to be Atlantis in a Snow Globe), and a new modified bow for Artemis.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*At the same time*

"Com' on!" Wally laughed as he dragged Dick down the stairs.

Rob just yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly before he grinned, letting himself be dragged.

Barry and Iris were already waiting in the living room, used to Wally wanting them to wake up early every year.

Said Speedster sat Dick down before speeding over to the Kitchen, opening a cupboard before closing it soon after, speeding back and handing the Boy Wonder a wrapped gift.

"I hid it in the canned foods cupboard." Wally explained, knowing how Dick wouldn't eat canned food unless he had to, which (since he met Bruce) he didn't have to.

"OPENITOPENITOPENITOPENITOPENIT!!" Wally grinned.

Rob complied, opening it slowly and delicately on purpose. Wally made a whining noise as Dick laughed, deciding he'd stop messing with him and just ripped the wrapping open. He opened the box inside and saw..

The very first Flying Grayson's poster EVER made!

He turned and gaped at Wally.

"Took me a LLOOONNGG time to get the very first one but I got it! Now quit gaping and look at the rest of the gift!"

Dick did as he was told, a Kid Flash hoodie and a Bat plushie! He giggled before launching himself at the unsuspecting boy, hugging him tightly. 

After a few more seconds he let go and handed Wally his gift.

Wally just opened his present with an excited grin. He gasped before chuckling.

Iris and Barry peered over, curious as to what he got.

"Well, great minds think alike." Wally chuckled as he held up his Robin hoodie.

Dick elbowed him.

"Okay Okay! I get it! Hold on!" He grinned.

He pulled out the rest of his present.

"HOLY CRAP! Is this what I think it is!?" Wally received a nod.

He showed Barry and Iris. It was a Young Justice video game!

Rob grinned back at him, flipping his notepad over to show KF.

"It's an original! XD Made it with some Wayne Tech!" Dick smirked, proud of his work.

"You have always been a tech genius!" Wally beamed.

Dick wrote a reply on his notepad, "Tech genius? Puh-LEEZ! I'm a genius! Period." He joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! Hope it was okay!~ Thanks again for reading you guys! Once again, Happy Holidays! I can't wait for Christmas! My family's coming over. I also got one of my gifts early. A DRAWING TABLET! I got it like a week ago! It's a Ugee UG 1910b drawing tablet! I LOVEE ITTT!! Anyways, again.. again, HAPPY HOLIDAYSS!!
> 
> EDIT: Oh yay.. I lost my notebook of ideas. I write down all ideas I have on writing stories and such. Just when I had an Idea for the next Chapter too! :( Imma continue looking for it before I forget..


End file.
